


Another Begining

by Sammiec3



Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are childhood friends, Draco makes a mistake, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black and Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy cleans up his act, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Multi, Narcissa Malfoy drops contact with her sister Bellatrix, Narcissa threatens Lucius with devorce and taking their son if he doesn't clean up his act, Petunia and Vernon hate magic, Starting of Inter house unity, Ted Tonks and Nymphadora are siblings, Teddy Lupin is Fred and George's age, first year, how does one tag?, mentor Narcissa Black Malfoy, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Harriet (Hattie) Petunia Potter was a strange girl in many ways. She liked Gymnastics, Muggle movies, mixing potions with her dads and flying while standing on her broom instead of sitting like a normal person. But Draco didn't care, he wouldn't have her any other way... at least until her cousin decided to get magical and ruin it all.Hattie meanwhile just wants her friends and family to all fit together nicely, but why does Draco keep having to be a git and ruining this for her?





	1. A Home, A Family

**Author's Note:**

> My Disclaimer is here. Look I'm remembering to put one up for once.  
> This is Fanfiction, I own nothing but the ideas that brought this story to life. If I do make a character or what not in later additions to this series, then I will tell you.

Severus Snape sighed as he looked around his new house, he had been asked by Dumbledore to take care of the Potter girl… and for Lily's sake he agreed. He got himself a four bedroom house in Hogsmeade so he could commute to and from work during the school year, his room was set up and the girl was laying in a crib fast asleep. His expression was sad. Lilly Potter… his dearest friend. He had known her since childhood, been friends with her throughout their schooling but he could never tell her of his feelings for her, and he sat by as she was snatched away by Potter. He was supportive of her of course, was there at her wedding and when Harriet was born. James and him had come to an understanding during that time, they’d never gotten past their resentment from the past but they hadn’t been hostile towards each other before his death, something he knew Lily would’ve been glad of.

There was a knock on the door and he frowned, slowly he got up out of his chair and went to answer it. Who was calling at this late hour? Opening the door he found himself face to face with another old school rival. “Where is she?” Sirius black demanded of him.

“Hello to you too Black.” Severus said crossing his arms. Sirius pushed past him into the room in search of his goddaughter. “Yes you can come in, please make yourself at home.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he closed the door and followed him to the crib Sirius stopped at. “What do you want Black?”

“To raise her, I’m her godfather.” He answered shooting a glare at him.

“Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this? She was given to me.”

“I don’t give a rats ass if you think you’re raising her on your own.” Sirius growled.

“What are you going to do about it Black? Move in?”

HPHPHPHPHP

“I’m surprised Sirius.” Remus Lupin said as they sat on his couch. Nymphadora had their son Teddy, and Harriet and they were playing together. “Normally you’re not so responsible.” Sirius snorted.

“Yeah well, if it weren’t for Hattie’s sake I wouldn’t think about ever stepping foot in Snape’s house.” Sirius said resentfully. “I’ve tried to get Dumbledore to let me be her primary caregiver, but he won’t hear a word of it.”

“He has his reasons.” Remus said taking a sip of his tea. “But I think that he is grateful for having you here Sirius. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to keep his job.”

“But the slimy git would never admit to it.”

“No, he won't. Not verbally at least.”

“He nearly cursed me when I told him you were coming for a visit.” Sirius said relaxing as his eyes moved to Hattie. “Said it was a risk to her, and I pointed out that you have a son, and that Teddy was perfectly safe with you around.”

“How’d he try to argue it?”

“He’s still mulling it over.” Sirius snorted. “But there’s no way in hell you’re not going to be in her life.” Remus smiled.

“Has he had any company that you disagree with?”

“Course he has, though I don’t believe for a damned minute that Lucius Malfoy has truly come over.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Narcissa is trying to be civil though, she at least wants nothing to do with the Voldemort and his lot. Told me she dropped contact with Bellatrix and started trying to make up with Andromeda. She’s still taking Ted’s death hard.”

“Dora is as well.” Remus said glancing at his wife. “She brings Teddy round to see her three times a week and on the full moons.” They were quiet for a few moments watching as Teddy’s hair turned from Orange to Hattie’s black, and Hattie tried to connect some muggle blocks to make a shape. “What are you going to do now?”

“Oh hell if I know.” Sirius sighed. “I don’t need to work of course, but I doubt that I’ll enjoy sitting around here all day, even with Hattie as a distraction.”

“You never were one to sit around.”

“Maybe I’ll open a shop.” He said. Remus smiled.

“And sell?”

“I don’t know Moony.” He answered.

“How about potions?” Remus offered. Sirius snorted.

“You know I was never good with those.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to improve.” He pointed out. “And Severus might agree to brewing for you, when he’s not busy at Hogwarts.”

“I doubt it.”

“You’ll need to be at an understanding with each other.” Remus said. “For Hattie’s sake, it’s not good for a child to grow up around dislike or hate.” Sirius didn’t reply, he knew he was right of course, but that didn’t make him like the idea.

HPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa sipped her tea as Severus walked around his kitchen preparing lunch for them all. Draco and Hattie were sitting in highchairs babbling to each other. “It’s not a bad idea you know.”

“Helping him run a potions shop?” He asked skeptically. “He’s dreadful at Potions.”

“You can teach him.” She pointed out.

“I spend enough time teaching adolescent boys how to sturr potions at work, I don’t need to start doing it outside of work as well.”

“Would you rather him attempt to sturr potions here, with Hattie around and no proper guidance?” She questioned. He was silent.

“When it’s put in that perspective I can see the benifits of me teaching him.” She chuckled and he set the food down in front of the two children before sitting across from her and picking up his glass of tea. “But I don’t know Cissy, Black was my tormentor at school.” He said.

“It’s been years Sev.” She said softly. “Sometimes you have to forgive and move on. And you are living together now.” She pointed out. “It’s better not to have the hostilities between you both. You’re a parent now.”

“I know,” He waved his hand in an offhanded way.

“Would you be so blase about it if it were Remus or James?”

“James would be worse.” He admitted, though their hostility had died in the years after graduation and leading up towards his death. Lilly was insistent on keeping them both in her life. Had it not been for her… “Remus is a different story.”

She hummed and sipped her tea again. “Well, what you decide is up to you. But i suggest finding a middle ground between the two of you, if it’s potions let it be that.” There was a long moment of silence, aside from the children’s talking. “Where is he?” She wondered glancing at the clock, it was nearly seven.

“Off with Remus and Nymphadora.” Snape answered. “Lucius still at work?”

“He’ll be getting home soon.” She nodded. “I have Dobby preparing a dinner for us, for when we return. Still not fond of Kreacher?”

“He’s… unpleasant company. I don’t know why Black doesn’t just send him away.”

“Probably doesn’t like cleaning after himself.” She offered. Severus chuckled.

“I suppose that could be true.”

HPHPHPHPHP

It turned out that one of the only times Severus and Sirius weren’t glaring daggers at each other was when they were mixing potions. Sirius wanted it to work out, so he kept his mouth shut and did as he was told, getting better with each potion and Severus’s guidance. Severus kept his snide comments to a minimum, partly so they could just get it over with and partly because Hattie seemed to know when the two of them were bickering, even if she was far from them when they were.

Sirius worked on potions in all of his free time, borrowing books from Severus and re-writing potions with the modifications so that he could more easily read and make them. Severus was admittedly impressed by his devotion to this until he accidentally found out why a year into their living together. He had got home from work in low spirits, it had been a bad day. Not because of the kids nor because of any school related problem, but because of this day. Nymphadora was there with Teddy dressed up and getting Hattie in a stroller to take them trick-or-treating. “Hello Severus.” She greeted.

“Tonks.” He returned the greeting, knowing she hated her first name. “Remus and Black here?” She looked at him for a long moment then shook her head.

“They’ve gone to Godric’s Hollow.” She said quietly. Severus nodded, he understood. “Will you be joining us?” She wondered.

“Where will you be taking them?”

“To Andromeda's village.” She answered. “Narcissa and Lucius will be meeting us there if you’d like to come.”

“I’ll meet with you.” He answered. “There’s something I need to do first.” She nodded knowingly.

“I’ll see you later then.” He watched them enter the fire and disappear. Severus went to change out of his work clothes and get into some muggle clothing for his outing. When he reached Godric’s hollow the stars were already brightly lighting up the sky. He didn’t look up at the statue as it transformed but moved past it and walked into the graveyard next to the church. He could see Remus standing with his hands in his pockets in front of the grave and as he got closer he saw Sirius crouched in front of the marble with his hand pressed against the stone. Severus slowed as he approached then stopped as he caught the words.

“...I trusted that foul rat.” Sirius was saying. “I was such a fool.”

“We all were Padfoot.” Remus said. “Who would’ve guessed Peter, of everyone in the order.” He shook his head. “Peter was the last any of us would’ve suspected.”

“If I hadn’t convinced James to switch to him he and Lilly-”

“There’s nothing that can be done Sirius.” Remus said quietly. “It’s over now. We cannot change the past.” Sirius’s hand balled into a fist. “James wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over it.”

“I know.”

“And Lilly would scold you,”

“I know.” He repeated.

“They both would-”

“Damnit Remus I know.” He said looking over at the man. “But knowing doesn’t change that it was my fault they were killed. It doesn’t change the fact that I lead them to their deaths by making them trust that Filthy Rat. It won’t ever change my guilt.” He covered his face with his free hand and took a moment to breath. “The hardest part, is seeing Hattie’s glowing face each day, and knowing what was taken from her because of that mistake. And knowing that I’ll have to tell her how her parents died, betrayed by one of James’s old friends…” There was a long moment of silence. “And knowing that he’s still out there.” Remus was silent.

“They’ll catch him.” Remus said quietly.

“And do what? Azkaban can’t hold a rat hostage. I’ve been there, he’d slip through those bars.”

“There are ways to keep an Animagus trapped.” Remus reminded him. After a long moment of silence he spoke again. “How are you holding up?”

“I keep distracted, it helps.” Sirius answered. “Between Hattie and learning those potions Snape keeps giving me, I’m busy enough.”

“And the shop?”

“I have a place bought on the main road.” He answered glancing at him. “And I’ll be taking the qualifications test next month. But I’m not going to start it until she’s a bit older I have a few more years to try again if I fail.”

“Why wait so long?”

“I don’t want to constantly rely on you, Narcissa or Andromeda to babysit her each day while I’m at work. If she’s a bit older she can come to the shop with me and help out, or play with the village kids.” Remus nodded. Severus thought now would be a decent time to appear, not wanting them to see him lurking. He started forwards and after passing another lane Remus noticed his approach. He turned getting Sirius’s attention. The man stood narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Severus.” Remus greeted, he acknowledged it with a nod as he joined them. They were all quiet for a long moment looking at the grave, keeping a moment of silence for their lost friend. Then after a long period of silence Remus spoke. “Dora will be wondering where we are.” He said quietly, breaking the tension. Sirius started walking and Remus followed. Severus stayed for a moment, taking out his wand and magiking flowers in front of the stone before following the other men out.


	2. Magic's many forms

Severus hummed to himself as he stood with his daughter helping her prepare potion ingredients for Sirius’s dreamless sleep potion. He was proud of how she had grown up. She wasn’t loud or temperamental like other children they knew. She was kind but had a knack for trouble, and she was bold when she needed to be and brave. It often got her into trouble. And she was immensely protective of her friends.

He remembered a few days before her fifth birthday she had found a boggart hiding in the spare bedroom when Draco had come to stay for the night. Draco had ran to get help. But Hattie had a stern talking to with her boggart, telling it off for scaring  _ her _ Draco away and how it should be ashamed of itself. Sirius had howled with laughter when seeing it leaving Severus to take care of it on his own.

There had been another time when she and Draco were out flying in the back garden when some of the school kids came down for a trip from the school, one of the kids took a broom from Draco knocking him over and he landed in some rocks scraping his hands. Her face turned bright red and she started scolding them as well, for hurting  _ her _ Draco. Severus had come out to see what was going on, and the kids ended up in detention for a week.

_ Her _ Draco, both Severus and Sirius noticed it. She called him that when she talked about him. When she talked about Teddy there was no possessiveness to the names. She adored Teddy, yes, but it was nothing compared to  _ her _ Draco. Both Severus and Sirius agreed to watch it and see what it grew into.

Hattie loved helping her dads with their work and spending time with them. Making potions was her favorite time, they’d all get together to prepare them several times a week, and she helped Sirius out in the shop when she didn’t want to spend time with the village kids or Teddy or Draco. She helped tend the gardens as well, though they were careful with what they let her tend to. Severus inspired her enjoyment of books. When she was little he’d read to her each night, both wizard and muggle books. He’d sometimes take her into London to see the cinema or to a park or shopping. Sirius taught her the basics of flying and Quidditch, they’d sometimes play but mostly she did that with the other kids and her friends. Hattie’s strangest friend was one that neither Sirius nor Severus understood. But Kreature had taken a great liking to her and with their friendship his mood improved.

“Dad?” Hattie asked as she ground porcupine quills into dust. Severus hummed to show her that he was listening as he chopped some caterpillars. “Why don’t you and Papa stay in the same room?” She wondered. Sirius looked up from his stirring taken aback as Severus looked shocked.

“What makes you ask that?” Sirius asked.

“Teddy said that his mom and dad slept in the same room.” She answered quietly. “I know you're both boys… so does it work differently that way?” Severus put down his knife and the two men shared a silent conversation. Sighing internally at his loss Severus moved and knelt so her face was level with his and took her hands.

“You know that Dora and Remus are married.” He said softly. “Just like Cissy and Lucius are married.”

“So… you and Papa aren’t married?” She asked confused. “That’s why you don’t sleep in the same room? But… when Teddy and Draco are over they share a room and they’re not married.”

“They sleep in different beds.” He said. “If you were ever to have a girl friend over, and maybe Teddy or Draco are over as well, the boys would get the spare bedroom while your girl friend would sleep in a camp bed in yours.” She nodded a little.

“But you and Papa…?”

“Hattie,” Sirius moved to kneel on her other side and she looked at him. “Your dad and I aren’t in a relationship, or married.” He said. “So we don’t share a room.”

“So… boys don’t get together?”

“They can and do.” Sirius said. “But we’re not.” He said. “I know we’ve told you about your parents. And how Severus was your mother’s best friend and I was your father's.” She nodded.

“We decided to live together to take care of you.” Severus said. “So you could have a peace of them with you as you grew up.” She nodded, a foul smell filled the air and with a wave of his wand Sirius cleared away the potion.

“Sorry for messing up your potion Papa.” She said sheepishly. He kissed the top of her head.

“That’s alright.” He said. “Why don’t we clean up and go see a movie?” He offered, her eyes lit up excitedly and she smiled widely, both men smiled and helped her clean.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Sirius sighed as he collapsed on the couch after Hattie fell asleep. Severus got them both glasses of Mulled Mead and sat next to him. Sirius mumbled a thanks before downing his drink.

“Nor was I.” Severus agreed. “I wonder how long she’s been keeping that in…” He trailed off.

“I’ll ask Remus if he knows about the conversation.” Sirius said filling his glass again. “Damn. I was really hoping to get that potion done tonight.”

“I can prepare it before work tomorrow.” Severus offered. Sirius glanced at him a little skeptically.

“Seriously?”

“We’ve been living together for five years Black, you don’t need to sound so skeptical.” Sirius put his hands up in surrender. They were silent for a few more glasses. “Have you thought about starting a relationship with anyone?”

“That’s out of the blue.”

“Have you?”

“No.” Sirius glanced at him. “Why?”

“I’m wondering how it’d affect Hattie if one of us did.” Severus responded. “How would she take it?”

“Not well, I suppose.” Sirius responded. “If she thinks that we’re supposed to be together… It’d tear her world apart.” They both sighed then Severus got up.

“Well, if I’ll be doing that potion I’ll need an early start. Goodnight Back.”

“Goodnight.” He watched him disappear around the hall. “Severus.” He added nearly silently.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

“Gymnastics?” A six year old Draco asked skeptically. “What even is that?”

“It’s a muggle sport.” She answered. “Papa told me about it and I got some books to see what it’s about. And Dad agreed to let me take a few lessons.”

“Why would you want to do a muggle sport?” He asked skeptically.

“Because it could be useful?” She responded glancing at him. “Are you upset that it’s taking my time away from you?” He flushed.

“No, why would I be?” He demanded. She grinned as he huffed and turned away.

“It’s four nights a week Draco.” She said softly. “It’s not bad, and it could be fun.”

“Muggle things aren’t fun.” He disagreed. “What about flying?”

“What about it?” She wondered. “We fly all the time.”

“You taking up this muggle thing will take away our flying time.” He complained. “And then I’ll have to split my time with you even more with Teddy.”

“Or you could spend your time with Teddy.” She offered. “Or what about those Crabbe and Goyle boys your parents have you spend time with? Or that Parkinson girl.”

“They’re not you.” He responded, she flushed a little and smiled.

“You’re always my best friend Draco.” She said softly and moved to take his hand. “But if you’re so against my doing a muggle sport does that mean you don’t want to watch me at it?”

“I never said that.” He mumbled looking away from her. She smiled.

“Papa said he’d get me a trampoline to practice my flips on.” She said happily.

“What’s a trampoline?” He asked confused, she grinned.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” She answered teasingly. He huffed at her response.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Teddy’s hair was reddish brown as he sat at Hattie’s practice with Lupin. He watched as the trainers worked with each of the girls, and as Hattie waited for her turn on the balance beam. She was fidgeting with her leotard, her usually messy black hair pulled into a tight bun. “Why’s she doing this?” Teddy asked his dad curiously as he watched all the others at it.

“Because she wants too.” He answered amused. Teddy hummed, it was her turn. She had been at it for nearly a month now and he still didn’t get what she found interesting in backflips. What use would it be to her in the magical world? But he watched as she did her flips with the trainer spotting her and correcting her when she made mistakes. He also didn’t get why they wore leotards. They looked uncomfortable and cold. “Maybe if you tried it, you’d understand why she does it.” Remus offered teasingly. Teddy blushed and shook his head.

“No way.” He complained. “I don’t have time for that.”

“And what? You have time for reading your comics?” He chuckled.

“It’s a very serious thing Dad, you wouldn’t understand, you’re too old.” He said. Remus smiled.

“Maybe Hattie thinks the same thing about you and your not doing Gymnastics. That you don’t understand because you’re too old.” He said getting Teddy to frown and consider his words. He shook his head.

“I’m not too old, I can do it too.” He said stubbornly.

“Why don’t we to a trial to see if you’d actually like it first.” Remus offered amused. “I can talk with a trainer.” Teddy nodded eagerly.

After that Teddy joined Hattie in her practices each day. She beamed when he told her he was starting up too.

“I don’t like it.” Draco complained as she talked about Teddy’s newfound love in Gymnastics. She was over at his house for the night. “He gets to see you much more then me now.” He complained crossing his arms.

“Maybe if you ask your parents you can join too.” She suggested and he shook his head firmly.

“No, I’m not interested in stupid muggle things.” He said stubbornly. She looked a little hurt with the words.

“I’m sorry that you don’t like it Draco.” She said quietly and he looked at her frowning, then his eyes widened seeing that he upset her.

“Hattie I-”

“I’m going to see if Tea’s ready.” She jumped up and hurried out of the room. Draco made a noise of protect then looked sad and confused then a little mad.

“Why’s she getting so worked up for muggle things?” He asked himself annoyed. He waited to see if she’d come back, but he was left on his own for a long time before he got up to find her.

He found her in the sitting room with his mom, the woman’s long fingers twisting Hattie’s hair into a french braid. “He’s just jealous that’s all.” Narcissa was saying. Draco lurked behind the door.

“Jealous of what?” Hattie complained.

“Your friendship with Teddy,” She mused. “And he doesn't understand why you like your muggle sport.”

“That’s stupid.”

“That’s how jealousy works.” Cissy said and Hattie sighed pouting. Cissy wrapped the end of the braid with a hair tie and Hattie turned to look at her. “And you have to remember that Draco hasn’t grown up with the muggle influences that you have.” She reminded her. “Your dads teach you about both the muggle and magical worlds where as we’ve taught Draco of the magical world, so you know things that he doesn’t about muggles while he knows things of magic that you don’t.” Hattie considered this and nodded.

“So… if I showed him why I like certain things maybe he’ll understand?”

“That is possible.” She nodded.

“And maybe he’ll learn to like them too?”

“Also possible.” She said and Hattie smiled.

“Thanks Aunt Cissy.” She said and hugged her. Narcissa hugged her back then Hattie slipped off the couch. “I’ll go back to Draco now.” She informed her, Draco hurried away from the door to make it look like he was walking towards it when she walked out.


	3. Friendships and Fallouts

One of Draco’s favorite things was watching Hattie do gymnastics. He could and has spent hours of his time with her as she practiced her routines. Not that he cared for the muggle sport itself, but he loved watching her perform. There was a sort of magic in it that he never saw in spellwork or anywhere in the magical world. 

Another of his favorite things was flying, preferably with Hattie, but she wasn’t always around to fly with him, with her gymnastics four times a week and her family and her other friend Teddy their time together wasn’t as often as he wished it to be. But he had other things to occupy his time with. He had other friends. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. He had his studies, and tutoring. Though none of it added up to Hattie. Not in the least bit.

But sometimes he didn’t understand her. He didn’t understand her desire to do a muggle sport when she first started. Though after watching her practice and compete a few times he kinda got it now. Hattie was competitive, and Gymnastics was an extremely competitive sport, at least by muggle standards. He didn’t understand her weird liking for muggle things either, like her dad’s motorbike. She had shown him it once excitedly, but to him it just looked like a mechanical monstrosity. Or right now, she had been explaining this muggle device called a skateboard, and had decided that she wanted to try doing it… on her broom.

“Hattie this is ridiculous.” He said, they were at her place. Sirius was inside working on some potions and Severus at work while the two of them were out of sight of the windows. She didn’t want to be caught. “You could get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine Draco.” She responded. “My balance is extremely good, you’ve seen it before.” She reminded him as she got her broom ready. That was true, but this was different.

“You’re going to be flying.” He reminded her.

“I fly all the time, with and without brooms.” She said rolling her eyes. It was true, her favorite prop at the gym was the uneven bars.

“This is different.”

“Draco if you’re just going to complain then you should save your breath, I’m doing it and you can’t stop me.” She said determinedly.

“Ugh,” he groaned in complaint but watched as she hovered with her feet barely touching the ground. Then she pulled herself up up so her feet were resting on the broom in a position that gave her good balance. Then, taking a breath she let go and straightened up. Her broom seemed willing to cooperate. She grinned. “Okay, you’re standing on your broom, now can you get down? Experiment successful.”

“Not unless I can fly like this.” She insisted. He bit back his comment then sighed in exasperation before watching as she stole her courage and taught herself how to fly this way. She fell several times, but always got back up to try again. Draco had to admit she was persistent. After the seventh time he made her stop however.

“Enough practice today, at least with that.” He added. She looked like she was going to argue but he shook his head. “I thought you wanted me over to spend time with me.” She pouted and a smile spread over his lips.

“I always want to spend time with you.” She said quietly getting him to blush.

“Then spend time with me.” He insisted, she nodded taking his hand as he helped her to stand.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

“Do you think you and Draco will get married when you’re older?” Teddy asked her as they were wandering through Diagon Alley with his dad and Sirius.

“Yes.” Hattie said simply. Teddy snickered. “What?” She demanded.

“You sound so determined,” he said. “A lot can happen between now and when you’re of age.”

“What, do you think I’ll marry you?”

“Ew no.” He responded making a face getting her to snort. “I’m going to marry a Vela.” He said determinedly.

“Good luck.” she said as they stepped into the apothecary. “You get to start Hogwarts soon,” She said enviously as Remus got some basic potions ingredients and Sirius got things to replenish his supplies as well.

“I know, I can’t wait.” He said excitedly. Hattie frowned at him. “You’ll be there soon as well.”

“Two years.” She complained.

“It’s not terribly long.” He insisted.

“I’ll only be able to see you on holidays for two years.”

“You going to miss me Hattie? I’m honored.” He teased.

“Of course I’ll miss you you dolt.” She huffed blushing. “You’re one of my best friends.”

“I’m just awesome, that’s why you’ll miss me.” He insisted she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. They moved onto the next shop, slowly getting all the supplies he’d need for his new school year. “But you know, you get two extra years of Gymnastics training, I can’t continue at school.” He pointed out. She thought about it.

“I’m sure that the teachers could help. I’ll ask dad, maybe he can do something. If you can’t leave the school, then maybe a room for you to practice in, and I’ll be able to join you when I get there.” He smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Okay, ask.” He agreed. She smiled and they entered Ollivanders Wand shop.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hattie was sitting on her bed with Draco behind her, brushing her hair. “How do you get anything done with it?” He asked. “It’s a mess.”

“Not everyone can have perfect hair like you Draco.” She said her eyes closed. This felt nice, and she didn’t want it to end.

“My hair is ideal.” He agreed and she smiled. “But I like your color more then mine.”

“I think you have a beautiful hair color.” She said though blushed with his compliment. He smiled and set aside the hair brush to start twisting her hair into a braid. “If you were an animagus what would you be?” She wondered.

“An owl.” He answered.

“What type of owl.”

“Snowy maybe, or screech.” He answered. “What do you think.”

“I think… a Spotted Owlet.” She answered. “They’re cute, and small like you.” He flushed.

“I won’t always be small you know.” He huffed. She smiled as he finished her hair and tied it up.

“I know,” she turned to look at him. “But you’ll always be my Draco.” He looked away embarrassed at the comment, but looking quite pleased all the same. “Even if we’re in different houses.” She added.

“I suppose, but there might a problem if you’re in Gryffindor, or” he gave a fake shiver “Hufflepuff.” She raised her eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?”

“Everyone knows that Hufflepuffs are a bunch of duffers.” Draco said. “And I  _ know _ I’ll be in Slytherin.” He said. “My whole family’s been there. So I’m going to be there too. And Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s don’t get along.”

“Well that’s stupid.” She said earnestly. “My mum was a Gryffindor. And dad was a Slytherin, and they were best of friends before, during and after Hogwarts.” Draco opened his mouth as if to protest, then closed it considering her words.

“Well that’s true, but they’re the rare exception.” He said. “I mean everyone knows that your mom was a mudblood-” He cut himself off looking mortified at his words. “Hattie…” He started but her face had hardened and she was glaring at him.

“Go home Draco.” She said coldly.

“Hattie please-”

“Go.” She repeated herself. He looked down at his hands and got off her bed. She turned away, not wanting to watch and crossed her arms.

“I’m sorry.” He said looking back at her. After a moment of silence he turned and left.

A little after he left Sirius gently knocked on her door. She hadn’t moved from her spot. Humming a little he walked in and sat next to her, pulling her into his side. She hugged him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Why did you send Draco away?”

“He called my mum a mudblood.” She mumbled into his shirt. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

“Did you know Severus almost did that once?” He asked her. She peeked up at him and shook her head.

“Did mum get mad?”

“She was furious,” He grinned.

“What happened…?” She asked quietly. He smiled.

“It was our fifth year,” He said softly. “Right after our OWL’s, you know that James, Severus and I didn’t get along when we were younger.” She nodded. “Well, James and I were dicks to Severus honestly. James was jealous I think, of the friendship between Lilly and Severus. Lilly wouldn’t give your father the time of day and James had a hot head. It was right after the final test and we were out on the grounds messing around, Lupin and Peter were talking over the tests. Then I got bored of our game and James taking it as a que to find something else to do spotted Severus. He used a spell that had been quite popular in the day on him. It hoisted him up by his ankle dangling him upside down in the air.

“Lilly caught us and told off James for what he did, then in embarrassment I think, they argued and Severus slipped part of the word out then bit back his tongue.”

“Why did she forgive him?” She asked.

“He spent an entire week sleeping outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Lilly didn’t make it easy on him, she accepted the apology though, and after a while their friendship rekindled.” He said. She curled closer to him and he rubbed her shoulder letting her think.

“I should apologise to Draco.” She said quietly.

“That would be a very grown-up thing to do.” He smiled. She didn't move though.

“Why did mom get with dad?” She wondered. “If they didn’t like each other?”

“Oh they liked each other.” Sirius said amused. “They got together in our seventh year. When your dad’s big head deflated some. He spent every day that year asking her out and she declined until I think she got fed up and agreed.” He chuckled. “It wasn’t serious for her at first, but James proved himself.”

“How did Dad take it?”

“Severus?” He questioned and she nodded. “That is a question for him.” He smiled at her pout then kissed the top of her head. “Will you be home for dinner?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She answered, he stood and helped her up, then led her to the fire and she disappeared.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco was sitting with Pansy, she had come to visit with her parents to talk business. “And she kicked me out, I mean I apologized.”

“You shouldn’t have had too.” She sympathised. “It’s true, her mother was a mudblood and her father a blood traitor for marrying her. Why do you waste your time with the half blood anyways?” He shot a glare at her and she flicked her hair over her shoulder. “You’re a pureblood Draco, you shouldn’t need to stoop so low.”

“I’m not stopping anywhere.” He said huffily. “She’s the girl who lived Pans.”

“So you’re only friends with her for her title?” She suggested. “She doesn’t have much else going for her from what you told me. She practices a muggle sport after all, why waste time on something like that? It’s ridiculous Draco.” He didn’t respond. Outside the door Hattie stood with her hand outstretched as if to knock. Was he only friend with her because of her title? That couldn’t be right… could it? She and Draco were friends long before either of them knew about her past. “Let's just forget about her. You’re spending time with me now, that’s all you need.”


	4. The Family She Never Knew

Hattie sat in Teddy’s room on the last day before he left for school. “You haven’t talked about Draco much lately, it’s not like you.” He said quietly.

“We got into a fight.” She said quietly.

“And you haven’t made up?” She shook her head. He pulled her into a hug and she leaned against him. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“It’s okay.” She said just as quietly then bit her lip. He didn't bring up Draco again but instead they talked about what house he might be placed into. Talking late into the night about what they could write to each other about and falling asleep on his bed. The next morning she went with them to Kings Cross to see him off. For the next few weeks Hattie was withdrawn, and that worried Severus and Sirius.

“Hattie,” Severus entered her room after getting home for work for the night. She looked up from her book.

“I want you to come with me for dinner at the Malfoy’s.” He said. She bit her lip for a moment but nodded and got up. “Didn’t try to tame it today?” He asked ruffling her hair.

“I did.” she protested batting his hand away. “It just didn’t cooperate.” He chuckled and they left through the fire.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The adults talked while Hattie and Draco sat across from each other avoiding each other's eyes and eating silently. After dinner Hattie tried to go to the sitting room with the adults but Severus insisted that she talked to Draco. Slowly she made her way to his room and knocked tentatively. There was a long pause, one where she thought he must be somewhere else before Draco opened the door. He didn’t speak as she fumbled with words trying to make a sentence form together.

“I’m sorry.” she said after a long period of silence. He raised his eyebrow. “For how I reacted the other day.” She added. For a long moment she thought he would close the door in her face.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you.” He finally said and she relaxed.

“Can I come in?” She asked timidly, he nodded and opened the door wider. His room was spotless like normal, all accept his bed which was covered in books and papers. He returned to it and she stood there. There was silence for a long time. “Draco?” She asked.

“Yes?” He looked up from his papers to her.

“Can you spot me?” He hesitated, but nodded and slowly got up. He watched her pull her tangle of black hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, then helped her with her gymnastics. Things weren’t exactly the same after that, a distance had started to separate them but she still first went to him for anything. They’d sometimes bicker and not talk for days at a time, but their teatering friendship remained.

HPHPHPHPHP

In June, the summer before she started Hogwarts she received a letter.

_ Dear Harriet Potter, _

_ I know I have never contacted you before, and thought I would never have the need to. I am your mother’s sister, Petunia Dursley and recently my son, your cousin, has been accepted into Hogwarts. It would be… appreciated if your godfather could come and collect him to take him to that school. Sooner rather than later would be better for us all. _

_ I await your letter, _

_ Petunia Dursley _

Hattie frowned as she looked at the paper then slowly got up and walked out of her room. School was in two weeks and now some relative of her mother’s contacted her? “Papa?” She asked, he was looking over some papers, finances for his shop.

“Yes?”

“This letter, is from my aunt?” She questioned. He frowned and got up, then walked over to her. She showed him the letter and he read it.

“I’m surprised she reached out.” He said honestly. “From what Lilly always told me, Petunia never liked magic.”

“What should I do?” She asked confused.

“I’ll send her a letter, and we can go collect him.” Sirius said. She nodded absently.

Three days later had Hattie and Sirius walking down Privet Drive. Sirius stopped at number 4 and looked down at Hattie before going up to the door to knock. The door opened and a porky, red faced man with a blonde mustache glared at the two of them. “What?” He snapped.

“Are you a Mr. Vernon Dursley?” Sirius asked.

“And what if I am?”

“My name is Sirius Black,” He introduced and comprehension dawned on his face.

“Come to take the boy then? Well hurry up about it.” He snapped, Hattie looked confused but Sirius kept a calm face and nodded. Not long later a round, blond boy came lumbering out with his trunk. “You better stay at that school of yours for christmas.” He snapped at his son. Dudley looked depressed but nodded then the door was slammed shut. “Common.” Sirius said quietly taking Hattie’s hand and leading Dudley down the road heading towards the waiting car. He put the bag in the trunk as the two got in the back seat, and soon they were driving back to Hogsmeade.

“I’m Hattie.” Hattie said to Dudley.

“Dudley.”

“I suppose we’re cousins.” She said, he nodded and there was silence. Dudley stayed in his room mostly once there. Sirius told her that he needed time, so she gave him space.

Draco visited the next day. “Why can’t I stay the night?” He asked frowning.

“The room’s in use.” She answered, eyes closed as he was doing her hair.

“I’ve shared with Teddy before.” He pointed out.

“It’s not Teddy in there.” She said. “It’s my cousin.”

“You have a cousin?”

“I’ve never met him before yesterday.” She said honestly. He hummed. “His name’s Dudley Dursley.”

“Never heard of them.” He said. “Are they foreigners?”

“No.” she shook her head. “My mom’s sister’s son.” He went silent and she glanced at him frowning. His lips were pressed together as if he was trying not to speak. “Draco?”

“It’s nothing.” He said in a guarded tone. It was clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. She hummed and shifted to lean against him. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Maybe Papa will set up a camp bed in here.” She suggested.

“Or we could go to my place.”

“I want to be here for him.” He made a face and she pretended not to see. “Let's fly.” She suggested.

“Alright,” he agreed and helped her up before they went outside. As she went to the broom shed she saw Dudley looking out his window, not seeming to see anything. She got out the brooms and they shot into the air racing each other.

Draco stayed for dinner, eating next to Hattie and asking what she’d want for her birthday though she couldn’t think of anything. All she wanted was too go to Hogwarts, and that was happening in a few weeks. So he hummed with a thoughtful expression on his face. Dudley sat silently on Hattie’s other side eating very little.

After Draco left Hattie went to Dudley’s room and knocked. “Come in,” He grunted and she pushed open the door. He hadn’t unpacked. His things were still tucked away in his trunk and he was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall.

“I was wondering if you wanted to talk.” She said softly, he shrugged and she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “Is it your parents?” She asked. He was silent.

“They… didn’t like that I got my letter.” He responded slowly. “Everything was fine until then.” He said. “But when my letter came… Mom cried and Dad grew angry.”

“They kicked you out…?”

“Not exactly.” He responded. “Dad said that you were coming to take me away… and not to contact them anymore.” Hattie looked sad at that. She knew the other prejudice, Draco’s family were purists, or used to be. Luscious still was but Narcissa was getting better about it. And Draco grew up around that idealism. She supposed there were muggles who wanted nothing to do with magic as well, and were ashamed to have a witch or wizard in the family.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She said quietly. “But we finally got to meet.” She said. He looked up at her for the first time, a hint of a smile coming to his lips.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “That’s something good from all this.”

“I think you’ll like being a wizard.” She said. “There’s all sorts of magic. Transfiguration, turning something into something else. Potions that have all sorts of effects. Charms like making things fly or summoning things to you. And the school has Defence Against the Dark Arts where you learn to protect yourself from dark magic.” She talked, and as she talked about what he could and would be learning he grew more interested. “In our third year we start taking more classes, there’s divination, the study of the future. Care of Magical Creatures. Ancient Study of Ruins, where you learn about Ruins. Arithmancy, which is math. Muggle Studies, where you learn to interact with muggles-” She paused. “Muggles are what we call non-magical people.” She added. “You’re muggle born, I’m a half blood, and Draco, the boy that was over earlier is a Pure blood.” She explained.

“Is there a difference?”

“No,” she said easily. “You have magic in you, so do we. But some Purebloods think that because they’re so many generations of pure blood witches and wizards it makes them superior. But it makes no difference really. Papa, Sirius I mean, he’s pure blood. And Severus is half blood.” He nodded.

“What do they do?” He wondered. “I mean, what do Witches and Wizards do once they’re done with school?”

“Papa runs a potion shop in the village, I can show you the village tomorrow if you like.” She added. “And Dad is the potion teacher at Hogwarts. My Aunt Nymphadora is an Auror at the Ministry of Magic.”

“We have a ministry?”

“Of course.” She smiled at his amazement. They spent a good portion of the night talking. Severus checked in on them before going to bed and smiled, glad to see Hattie helping him settle in.

“Don’t stay up too late.” He told them.

“Of course Dad.” Hattie smiled over at him. He nodded then went to his room for sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

On her eleventh birthday Hattie woke to her favorite breakfast on a platter, brought in by Sirius while Severus stood at the door. “Happy birthday.” He said smiling. She smiled sleepily back at him. “You’ve got a letter.” He said placing it next to her as she started eating. She picked it up then her eyes widened, effectively waking her.

“My hogwarts letter!” She yelped excitedly. Severus chuckled at her enthusiasm as she opened it.

“Draco and Teddy will be over in an hour, you might want to eat and get ready.” Sirius said and she nodded distractedly reading over her school list.

An hour later had her showered and fed, she was trying to brush out her hair, easily getting all the knots out but still, it was a mess. Teddy poked his head in and grinned. “Still not done?”

“Shush you.” She said as he walked over, setting a package in front of her and taking the brush to finish, then braid her hair. “Go on, open it.” He told her and she did. It was a book called: The Daily Potions. She flipped it onto it’s back to read what it was about. “It’s a good advanced potions book.” He explained. “You’re knowledge of potions is far advanced for any first year, what with your dads teaching you.” She smiled.

“Thanks Teddy.” she said as he finished with her hair, then she put her book on her shelf filled with a wide assortment of magical and muggle books. Together they exited the room. “Draco not here yet?” She wondered as they entered the sitting room. The flames burst green and the boy stepped out carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl in it and a bow on top. He dusted himself off and looked around.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Teddy said and Hattie giggled before walking over to him to give him a hug.

“Happy birthday.” Draco greeted and offered over the cage. Her eyes widened as she took the owl. “I know you’re not too terribly far from home but I thought you’d want her to send letters.” He said.

“She’s beautiful.” Hattie said flushing a little. Draco was blushing a bit as well. “Thanks Draco.” she kissed his cheek getting him to blush darker.

“I didn’t get a kiss.” Teddy complained.

“Clearly you’re not as special as I am.” Draco drawled and Hattie nudged him.

“Be nice, you’re both my guests.” She said and went to put the cage in her room. She opened the door then the window so she could come and go as she pleased. The owl nibbled gently on her finger as she pet her then flew out of the room to hunt. Smiling she returned to see the boys in a huffy silence. Rolling her eyes took Teddy’s hand, then Draco’s and dragged them into the kitchen.

“Ready to go?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.” She nodded eagerly.

“Got your lists?” He asked all of them.

“Of course.” Teddy nodded.

“Mother went ahead, she’s got mine.” Draco said, Sirius nodded.

“Where’s dad and Dudley?” Hattie asked looking around.

“They went on ahead,” She smiled and nodded. “Alright you three, let's get going.”

Hattie enjoyed her birthday, she enjoyed spending the day out in Diagon Alley getting her school things with her two best friends and cousin. Then, after getting home her dad showed her the uneven bars he had gotten for her and she was ecstatic. She got changed immediately and went to use them, Draco and Teddy watching. “It’s a good thing there’s a room setup for this at school, I don’t think she’d be able to give it up.” Teddy said.

“At school?” Draco questioned. “But how? Why?”

“There’s a gymnastics club now.” He answered peeking at him. “The teachers allowed for it, and a room was set up.” Draco frowned.

“But it’s a muggle sport.”

“So? Not everything about Hogwarts is magic you know.” He said. Draco considered that with a frown still on his face, but as he watched her flip between the bars the frown softened into a small smile. He still loved watching her.


	5. The New and Changing

“I can’t spend every minute with you teaching that filthy mudblood how to be a proper wizard.” Draco sneered at Hattie, he was fed up. Pansy had been right, there was no use in spending time with muggle lovers, they didn’t have a place in his world. Hattie’s expression was filled with hurt and betrayal. This hadn’t been their first fight about her attention to her cousin over the last few weeks, but he was damned if they were going to have any more. They were standing outside the Hogwarts Express, bags already stored in their separate compartments and Dudley and Teddy were waiting for her to rejoin them.  
  
“Draco, why?” She asked, her voice on the brink of tears. “I thought our friendship meant something to you.”  
  
“I don’t want to be friends with a filthy blood-traitor.” He said and she shattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks and it took almost all his willpower to not take her into his arms and comfort her. She turned away from him, climbing onto the train and leaving him standing alone in a crowed of people. What had he just done?  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie collapsed into Teddy’s arms as she cried. He held her, letting her cry it out and rubbing her back unsure what to say or do. Dudley looked just as lost. She didn’t stop crying until the train started out of the station, but she remained silent holding onto Teddy. She didn’t pay attention to the small talk when someone joined them, not until the Witch with the food trolley came past did she sturr. Teddy made her sit up and have a chocolate frog. She picked at it.  
  
“Are you ready to talk now Hattie?” Teddy asked her and she shook her head. “It might help.” She shook her head again, he sighed. “Will you introduce yourself to our new companion?” Slowly she lifted her red eyes to look at the boy. Weasley was the first thought in her mind. Draco- she flinched internally as she thought his name, had often described his family though with annoyed and bitter tones in his voice. Red hair, freckles and more children then they could afford. She always told him to stop being a jerk after he said it. She turned her attention back to her partially eaten chocolate frog, letting her bangs cover her face. Teddy sighed as if her attitude was putting a great toll on him. “Hattie, this is Ron Weasley. Weasley, this is Hattie Potter.”  
  
“Potter?” Ron asked surprised. “The girl who lived?”  
  
“Yep.” Teddy nodded. “And apparently today she’s being the girl who’s silent.”  
  
“What happened?” Ron asked concerned.  
  
“No idea. She’s normally social.” He said with a shrug. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
“So you’re a third year?” Ron asked.  
  
“Yeah, I know your brothers. Fred and George.”  
  
“What house are you in?”  
  
“Hufflepuff.” He said proudly. They kept talking for a long while before a round faced boy poked his head in asking about a toad, then after he left he returned with a bushy haired girl and once again they were gone. Then Hattie got up to go and change into her robes while the boys changed in the apartment, when she returned her heart ached. Draco was standing in the doorway talking with Teddy, completely ignoring Ron and Dudley. Teddy was tense and frowning while Draco drawled. She fixed her eyes determinedly on the ground as she walked past him into the compartment. Her arm brushing lightly against him.  
  
“Watch it Potter.” He said and she froze. The small hope in her that suggested that he was speaking in anger and not in truth died. The faint desire that he still wanted to be her friend… was gone and it brought the tears back to her eyes. She turned to face him, shoved him from the compartment and slammed the door before regaining her seat. Draco, against the wall opposite looked shocked while Teddy looked at her.  
  
“What did he do?” He asked. “You’re fighting again.” She stared pointedly out the window.  
  
“Leave it alone Teddy.” She responded.  
  
“He’s your best friend Hattie.” Teddy pushed.  
  
“Not anymore.” She countered.  
  
“What did he do?” He repeated, turning her face so she would look at him. Angry tears were still burning in her eyes.  
  
“He called me a blood traitor.” The silence that followed was interrupted by the bushy haired girl opening the compartment door.  
  
“What is going on here?” She asked looking around at the four. “I hope you haven’t been fighting you’ll be in trouble before we even get into school.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
The sorting was long and dragged. Hattie found herself sitting on the stool for nearly five minutes while the hat debated with itself before it sent her to Gryffindor and she went to join those already seated. Lavender Brown, who had been sorted before her gave her a wide smile as she sat, and Seamus Finnegan who was across from Lavender reached over to shake her hand which she took. Hermione Granger the bushy haired girl from the train was next to her. She soon found a boy named Dean Thomas across from her and next to Seamus, then a Pavarti joined them, sitting next to Lavender after room was made. Ron sat on Hattie’s other side. She could see Dudley sitting next to Teddy and was glad that he wasn’t going to be alone, and across the hall she could feel the stare of the silver eyes upon her. She forced herself not to look up to stare back instead talking intently with Ron and finding that she enjoyed conversation with him. What had started as a distraction from her feeling Draco bore into her soul was easily becoming an enjoyable moment. Her doubts and fears disappearing for the time being.  
  
After the dinner and Dumbledore's speech they were sent off to bed. Though not having eaten as much as she normally would’ve, she had managed to eat something as the weight in her chest eased during dinner. She was exhausted, emotionally drained and ready for sleep. After entering the common room she bid goodnight to Ron and climbed to her dormitory with the other girls. She got changed into her nightgown before, climbing in bed, too tired to pin up posters or organize her things like the other girls were doing. She pulled her curtains closed for privacy and curled into her blankets.  
  
“You look dreadful.” Ron said with concern as they met up in the common room the next morning.  
  
“Thanks.” She muttered as they walked out of the room and towards the great hall, following the crowd of students. She hadn’t fallen asleep until near dawn and Hermione had woken her with a ‘if you don’t get up now you’re going to be late for all your classes today.’ She had gotten changed, then took a brush to her knotted hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail. She knew she looked sleep deprived.  
  
“I know you don’t want to talk about it… but is it about Malfoy?” He asked quietly. It didn’t hurt as much as it would’ve had he said Draco. “How did you become friends anyways?”  
  
“One of my dad's is his godfather.” Hattie answered, ignoring him gaping. “So he was often over and we grew close.”  
  
“Dad’s as in plural?” He repeated, she glanced over at him.  
  
“Yes, dad’s as in plural. I have two… well technically three.” She looked away. “And a mom but you know my story.” He was silent.  
  
“How’d you end up with two dads?”  
  
“Well, my godfather was being tried by the wizengamot when the problem of who would take care of me came up, so Professor Dumbledore asked one of my mom’s old friends to do it, then when my godfather was cleared he came to live with us and help raise me.” He nodded as if getting it.  
  
“And how do you know Teddy and Dudley?”  
  
“Dudley is my cousin from my mom’s side. My aunt wanted nothing to do with me so she never took me in, but when Dudley’s letter came she disowned him and we brought him to live with us.  
  
“Poor bloke.” Ron said.  
  
“And Teddy is my papa’s best friend’s son.” Ron hummed as they took their seats. As they ate their schedules were passed down. “Today doesn’t look too bad, but look at friday.” He groaned. “Double Potions with the Slytherins. It’s going to be a nightmare.”  
  
“Why?” Hattie asked looking at her list.  
  
“I hear that Snape always favors the Slytherins.” He said. “And he can get real nasty when things go wrong.” She considered that as she ate her toast. He did sometimes get angry when papa was learning a new potion and couldn’t get it.  
  
Teddy walked over from his table and took a seat next to Ron, then slid a parchment across the table towards Hattie. “I thought you might like to know where the club was.” She took the paper and read it over.  
  
“Club?” Ron repeated.  
  
“A gymnastics club.  
  
“What’s Gymnastics?”  
  
“It’s a muggle sport.” Teddy explained.  
  
“We offer that sort of thing here?” Ron asked surprised. Teddy smiled.  
  
“Thanks to Hattie, her dad started one two years ago.” Ron looked confused.  
  
“Your dad works here? Who is he?” He asked. Hattie studied him for a moment.  
  
“It’s a secret.” She answered smiling to herself and sliding the parchment into her pocket, it had the room and the days they met up, and a little side note on the bottom, the room was always available if she wanted private practice.  
  
“Not fair.” Ron complained getting her to grin.  
  
Hattie enjoyed her lessons, she found it easy to distract herself and ignore the whole in her chest when she was busy, and her lessons kept her busy. On Tuesday, much to Ron’s befuddlement, she went and got changed into her leotard, then covered herself in her cloak. She fixed her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head and the two of them went off to the room put aside for gymnastics, Ron was curious about it and had asked to join her so they went.  
  
There were a few people there, most looked like they had some experience in it, some where sitting on some bleachers to watch and others looked new. Teddy was talking with them, as if an instructor. Hattie set her things in a seat next to Ron then took off her cloak and went over to warm up. This was the best distraction she had, she had to entirely concentrate on her task or else she could get hurt, so no guilt or pain over Draco could reach her right then.  
  
“Do you want to come for tea with me and Hagrid this afternoon?” Ron asked at breakfast on Friday. “We have the afternoons off and he’s invited me.”  
  
“Sounds fun.” She smiled. “Do you think he’ll mind?”  
  
“Course he won't.” Ron said. “It’ll be something to look forwards too after Double Potions.”  
  
“You really think it’ll be that bad?” She raised her eyebrow.  
  
“It’s with the Slytherins, Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other on principle.” She hummed, her eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table. She had thus far avoided contact with them. But it was going to be class with her dad so she hoped it wouldn’t be dreadful.  
  
After breakfast they walked together with their classmates down to the dungeons where their potions class would take place. Hattie noticed during the class as she worked on the potion that Ron was right in some aspect of her dad’s teachings. At home, he used a firm and strict but instructive and helpful approach with her. With Papa he used more of the same attitude she found here. Strict, firm and carefully constructed words. She was one of the few that escaped this attitude. Hermione Granger also escaped it but from what she saw it was because he couldn’t find anything wrong with her potion. Malfoy of course escaped it as well, receiving a curt nod. Nevil Longbottom, a round faced forgetful boy in Gryffindor received what Hattie had learned to be her dad’s annoyance and snapped at his partner to bring him up to the hospital wing before rounding on Ron. Ron was fuming by the end of class.  
  
“Potter, a word.” Her dad called as the bell went off.  
  
“I’ll catch up with you.” Hattie promised to Ron before walking over to her dad’s desk. When it was just the two of them his expression became the soft caring face she knew and she smiled at him. He let her hug him for a long moment before letting go.  
  
“How was your week?” He asked.  
  
“It’s been alright.” She answered.  
  
“I was surprised that you didn’t sit with Draco today.” He said and frowned at the look that crossed her face. “What happened.”  
  
“He doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.” She said truthfully. Severus frowned and pulled her against him again.  
  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” She hesitated.  
  
“I promised Ron I’d go to tea with him and Hagrid.” She said. “But… maybe for dinner? Or tomorrow for breakfast?”  
  
“Dinner sounds lovely.” He answered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled then walked out to meet Ron and head for Hagrids.  
  
“What did Snape want?” Ron asked a little confused to why he had called her.  
  
“Just a private word.” She answered vaguely. “Where does Hagrid live?”  
  
“On a hut near the forbidden forest.” Ron answered easily as they headed out of the school and towards his house.  
  
Tea with Hagrid was nice, though his cooking could use a bit of improvement. While there she discovered that there had been a robbery in Gringotts Bank on her birthday, something that fueled her curiosity. After tea they headed back to the school and Hattie promised to meet with him in the common room after dinner before parting from him.  
  
She waits for him to be in the great hall before slipping down to her dad’s office. Severus is just setting out dinner on his desk for the both of them when she entered. He smiled seeing her and she closed the door behind her. “How was Tea with Hagrid?” He asked.  
“It was nice.” She smiled. “Papa was right, he’s a nice man.” Severus rolled his eyes a bit but sat with her. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
“Do I get to know why you and Draco aren’t friends anymore?” He asked gently. She slowed in her chewing and stared at her plate for a long moment.  
  
“Just before the train left we had a row.” She said quietly, flipping her steak with her fork, then rolling it back to how it was before. “He said… that he didn’t want to be friends with a…” She hesitated not looking up and flipping the steak over again. “With a blood-traitor.” Her voice was barely a whisper but Severus froze in shock for a long moment, then he set down his fork and rested his head on his hands and studied her with concern.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked. She shrugged.  
  
“It’s over isn’t it?” She said quietly. “He hasn’t spoken to me all week… and I’m not… I won’t…” she was finding it hard to speak her thoughts, her throat tightening with suppressed tears. He got up and moved to her side, pulling her close and holding her against him as she started crying. She clung to him. She felt lost and betrayed and though she had already cried herself out once because of this, she couldn’t stop herself from doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for not updating sooner. I am sorry.  
> I woke up this morning (afternoon?) and I had a dream where a fanfic I'm waiting to update updated and I was super excited only to be disappointed when I discovered it hadn't updated so I decided that I've kept you all waiting long enough. thank you disappointing dreams, you reminded me of a thing.  
> <3 Sammiec3


	6. School Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel bad for not updating sooner here's another chapter or two.

“Here’s the title of the book,” the Seventh year said slipping Hattie the piece of paper. “It’s in the Restricted Section, where? You’ll have to find it. The first part of your job is to get it and bring it here.”  
  
“The first part?”  
  
“Where’s the fun without risk of punishment?” He smirked at her.  
  
“Right, because going into the restricted section isn’t worthy of punishment.” Hattie rolled her eyes.  
  
“Go on little cub you have a job to do.” He shooed her off and moved onto the next first year. Hattie sighed but went off to decide how she was going to do this. It was hours later that she snuck out of the tower and made her way to the library. It was well past 11 and she was sure that the Librarian was asleep or else too engrossed in books to pay the library any mind. Hattie slipped into the room and using the skills from several years of ninja training she snuck over the bar barring the Library from the Restricted Section. She pulled out her paper and looked at the name. Moste Potente Potions. She nodded to herself before slipping around from isle to isle until she found the book. She quickly pulled it from the shelf and slipped her way back out of the library, and to her tower.  
  
“I’m impressed.” The seventh year said honestly as she held the book out to him next morning.  
  
“Did I pass?”  
  
“Not yet, the second part is to put the book in Filch’s office, without being caught.”  
  
“You’re joking.”  
  
“I’m not.” He grinned. “And I’ll be watching how you do it.” He said smirking.  
  
“You’ll be planning to sabotage me.” She corrected.  
  
“I can’t have the cub winning too easily.” He pat her head and she glared but with her nose in the air left the room with the man following her amused. Book hidden safely in her bag she spent a good portion of the day thinking up a plan, but overall it was a simple one. With the promise of destruction, Peeves agreed to help her distract Filch. He was always looking for new ways to annoy the caretaker so just before lunch he went and stunk up a hall with stink pellets and Hattie slipped into the caretaker’s office and deposited the book with the Seventh year watching. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker’s cat was watching as well and whipped off to find the caretaker. Hattie just shrugged it off and walked from the room heading to lunch. There was no way the caretaker could prove it was her.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
“Here,” Ron said as he tossed Hattie a box of chocolate frogs. She catches it easily and lays back in the grass staring through the swaying leaves above her as her fingers mechanically open the box. They were on the grounds ignoring the homework they had brought out to work on. It was a nice day and they had Sunday to catch up on it. “What do you think of our classmates?” Ron wondered.  
  
“Lavender and Pavarti gossip a lot but they’re okay.” She said. “Nevil’s nice, Seamus and Dean seem enthusiastic.” She listed. “Hermione’s a know-it-all.”  
  
“She is.” He agreed with a groan. “Why does she have to go on and on about all the things we’re learning?”  
  
“I duno.” Hattie answered shrugging. “And she has to be the first to answer all the questions, I mean honestly, give us a chance.” Ron nodded in agreement. Dudley wandered over to them and sat on Hattie’s other side.  
  
“Dursley.” Ron greeted.  
  
“Weasley.”  
  
“You know your last names are nearly the same.” Hattie commented.  
  
“Are you mental?” Ron asked her and she rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her chocolate frog and handing Dudley the card.  
  
“Thanks.” He said looking at it.  
  
“The only difference is the first three letters Ron.” She insisted.  
  
“That doesn’t make them nearly the same.” Dudley commented.  
  
“I think it does.” She insisted. “How did your family end up with Weasley as a surname anyways?” She glanced at Ron and he frowned.  
  
“I don’t know.” He answered considering this. “I’ll ask Dad.” She hummed.  
  
“How was your week?” She asked Dudley.  
  
“It was alright,” He shrugged a bit. “My housemates are nice. And Teddy and one of his third year friends Cedric Diggory are always willing to help out.”  
  
“Hufflepuff is filled with helpful people.” Ron informed him then looked thoughtful. “I’ve heard of Diggory though,” He said. “My dad works with him, well not with, but they’re both of the Ministry and get along alright. Isn’t he in your quidditch team?”  
  
“Seeker I think.” He nodded running a hand through his hair. “Classes were interesting though, Severus- I mean Professor Snape, is a strict teacher.”  
  
“Severus?” Ron repeated wide-eyed. “You know Snape on a first name basis.” Dudley looked confused.  
  
“Well yeah, I mean he’s-” He noticed a look from Hattie telling him to shut up. “The one that collected me from my parents house.” He concluded with a moment's hesitation. “You know, and brought me to Hattie's.”  
  
“And you got on first name basis just through that one trip?” Ron asked incredulously, not noticing Hattie’s warning look or Dudley’s studer in his speech.  
  
“Not at school obviously.” Dudley shrugged.  
  
“That’s just weird.” Ron commented frowning at the thought of it. Ron was called away a little after that, something with his brother and he said he’d be back. Hattie shifted to be in a sitting up position.  
  
“You haven’t told him that Severus is your dad?” He asked confused. “Why?”  
  
“People might think I get good grades in his class because it’s favoritism.” She responded.  
  
“That’s rubbish, you’re good at potions, I’ve seen you help Severus and Sirius make loads of them.”  
  
“I know, but… well a lot of people know my story and my name and face and I like having secrets. Dad working here, who he is, it’s my secret.” She said softly. He kinda understood that. “Besides Ron really doesn’t like him.” She added. “What if… he doesn’t want to be my friend when he finds out?”  
  
“That’s a stupid thing to say.” Dudley said frowning at her. “Course he’ll still be your friend.”  
  
“I duno Dudley.” She responded watching Ron helping the Twins Fred and George with a prank on their older brother Percy. “We’ve only known each other a week. And he’s the first friend I’ve made without dad or papa’s influence. I want to keep this friendship if I can. And… when he’s able to handle who my parents are, I’ll tell him.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie stood still at the uneven bars, arms resting at her sides and her eyes closed. She was completely at ease, listening to the music from the wireless. She wasn’t alone in the room, but there were very few people here today. No one she knew, not really. As she caught the beat in the music, after a few notes into the song, she started her practice, swinging and flipping between the bars, she felt weightless and completely free as she practiced, then she let go on a high note and did a back flip before landing on the mat below.  
  
“That was amazing.” The voice startled her and she turned to see Pansy Parkinson and a few of her usually giggling girlfriends. Hattie frowned, they must’ve been walking past the room and spotted her. The one who spoke was Daphne Greengrass but Pansy looked grudgingly in agreement with her.  
  
“Um… thanks,” Hattie said a little confused as she eyed the girls. “Did you… want something?” She wondered.  
  
“Just wanted to know how you did all that without breaking your legs.” Daphne answered in honest curiosity. “And, why you’re doing it.” She added.  
  
“It’s a muggle sport called Gymnastics.” Hattie explained. “I’ve been doing it for five years now.” Pansy gave a huf of annoyance.  
  
“Yes Potter we know that, Draco’s told me of your obsession with the sport.” She said annoyed.  
  
“It’s not an obsession it’s a hobby Parkinson.” Hattie said.  
  
“I think it’s interesting.” Daphne said before more sparks could fly between the two of them. Pansy gave her a skeptical look, as if she thought her brains were addled.  
  
“If you’d like I could give you basic lessons,” Hattie offered. “But it’s a strenuous activity.” She warned. “It takes a lot of patience and time.”  
  
“Maybe… some other time.” Daphne said and Hattie could hear the undercurrent to her words. When she wasn’t surrounded by this lot.  
  
“If you say so.” She agreed and they left, Pansy whispering to a taller girl and they both sent pointed glares back at Hattie.  
  
“Flying lessons?” Hattie asked in her third week of term as she and Ron looked at the notice board.  
  
“With the Slytherins.” Ron groaned as he read further down. “That’s just brilliant.” He complained as they walked down for breakfast. Hattie silently agreed with him, she had done a good job thus far avoiding Malfoy, always sitting facing away from the Slytherin table at mealtimes, sitting in the back with Neville, Ron and Hermione during potion classes. But there would be no avoiding him in flying lessons.  
  
Hattie sat next to Neville, across from Seamus and Dean as they all talked about their flying experiences. Dean, like Neville had never been on a broom before and was curious about it.  
  
“It’s fun.” Hattie told him smiling, as she got some toast. There was a fluttering of wings and the room was filled with owls delivering the mail. “Back home I’d fly around Hogsmeade with the other village kids-”  
  
“You live in Hogsmeade?” Ron asked.  
  
“Didn’t I mention it before?” She questioned.  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Well, now you know.”  
  
“But… then why did you ride the school train?”  
  
“I wanted too?” She glanced at him amused.  
  
“All this time you’ve been able to enjoy the luxuries that students from third year up can enjoy.” He complained. “And you don’t have to hide your magic there.”  
  
“Not that we’re allowed to use magic outside school.” Seamus pointed out. “Not until we’re seventeen anyways.”  
  
“Still, it’s unfair.”  
  
“I don’t see how, it’s just where my parents live.” Hattie shrugged. Neville was unwrapping a package from his gran.  
  
“What’s that Neville?” Dean asked.  
  
“A remembrall.” He answered holding it up. “My Gran knows I forget things see, you just hold it like this.” He squeezed it between his hands. “And if you’ve forgotten something it-” the smoke inside turned red.  
  
“Now you just have to remember what you’ve forgotten.” Hattie pointed out and he nodded staring at the ball as if it would tell him what he needed to know. With a flick of a pail hand the ball was swiped from Neville’s hands and looking up Hattie found Draco standing with two large boys acting as bodyguards behind him. Ron stood ready to fight for it back but Professor McGonagall appeared next to them in a flash.  
  
“What is going on?”  
  
“Malfoy has my remembrall Professor.” Neville said.  
  
“Just looking.” Malfoy sneered and dropped the ball back into the boy’s hands. He caught Hattie’s eyes for a moment, something she actively avoided then he walked off.  
  
“Common,” Hattie said not finishing her food and making Ron sit. “Don’t want to be hungry for our lessons.” Ron sat grumpily and finished his food. Later that day they stood outside in two lines facing each other with a broom in front of each of them. Madam Hooch was going over instructions and Hattie was pointedly not looking at the Slytherin house. They all stood next to their brooms and said up. Hattie’s broom went right into her hand. Soon they all were on their brooms and having their grip be checked.  
  
“On my whistle, you will lift gently into the air, hover for a moment then lower yourself back down.” She said eyeing them on. “One, two-” But Neville, scared and not wanting to be left behind started rising into the air, He couldn’t stop and then, fell. Hooch took him to the hospital wing with warnings for everyone to stay on the ground.  
  
“Did you see his face?” Draco laughed getting the other Slytherins to join in.  
  
“Shut up Malfoy.” Pavarti said. Draco dashed forwards and grabbed something from the ground holding it up for everyone to see.  
  
“Look, he’s dropped that thing his gran sent him.” He sneered. Hattie stole her courage.  
  
“Give it here, Malfoy.” She said calmly, everyone went silent. Draco stared at her, as if he couldn’t believe it.  
  
“I don’t think I will,” He said getting onto his broom. “I think I’ll leave it somewhere high for him to find.” He shot into the air. Hattie glared and got onto her broom.  
  
“Hattie no, you’ll get us all in trouble.” Hermione said. Ignoring her she shot into the air after Draco.  
  
“Give it back Malfoy, we both know I’m the better flyer.” She called after him, he glared at her. She shot forwards to take the ball from his hands and he dove.  
  
“If you want it that badly then go and catch it.” He sneered and threw it, she watched it as if it were in slow motion, one moment it was arching high into the air, then next falling, and she was diving after it. After a short chase, or what felt short to her, she caught it and pulled level in time to not crash. Her housemates were cheering and running towards her and she smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Hattie Potter.” The voice made her heart sink, looking up she found Professor McGonagall walking briskly towards her. Now she had done it, she was going to be expelled. She followed the Professor through the school and over to a classroom where she called for a student.  
  
“Hattie this is Oliver Wood, captain of the house Quidditch team.” She explained. “Wood, I have found you a new seeker.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
“Seeker?” Ron asked in awe staring her as she ate her dinner.  
  
“Yep.” She nodded.  
  
“You must be the youngest team player in a…” He thought about it.  
  
“A century.” She responded. “Wood told me.”  
  
“Having a last meal Potter?” Hattie and Ron turned to find Draco and his cronies standing behind them. “Before they send you home to live like a muggle?”  
  
“You’re a lot braver now that you’re on the ground and surrounded by your little friends.” Hattie said coldly.  
  
  
“I can take you on any time.” He huffed. “Wizards dule, tonight at midnight in the Trophy room.” He stated.  
  
“Fine, you’re on.” Ron said. “I’m her second, who's yours?” Draco sized up his companions.  
  
“Crabbe.” He decided. “See you tonight then.” And he was gone. Hattie frowned.  
  
“Why’d you do that?” She asked him.  
  
“You can’t just ignore a dule invitation.” Ron said before Hermione cut it.  
  
“I couldn’t help but overhearing,” She said. “But I really don’t think you should do it Hattie, you’ll get expelled for sure this time.” Hattie frowned, between her, Ron and Draco she was never going to get a peaceful day at this school.


	7. More Gymnastics and Halloween

“Who keeps a three headed dog in a school?” Ron asked at breakfast the next morning. They had gone, and like Hattie expected Draco didn’t show, instead the caretaker was there. Hermione who had tagged along to tell them that they were idiots and insist that they returned to the common room, and Neville who had returned to the floor but forgotten the password also went with them. They had nearly been caught and escaped by hiding in the forbidden passageway in the third floor only to find out why it was a forbidden passageway.  
  
“Well, if Hermione’s to be listened too, it’s to protect something.” Hattie answered as she tucked into her porridge.  
  
“But still,” he groaned. “A giant three headed dog!”  
  
“Goodmorning Neville.” Hattie greeted smiling at the boy as he joined them.  
  
“Morning,” he yawned and drooped against the table. “Draco Malfoy is staring over here in disbelief.”  
  
“Cus we haven’t been expelled.” Hattie said casually as she continued eating. Ron snorted.  
  
“Think he’ll try something else?” Ron asked.  
  
“It’s a possibility.” She agreed easily.  
  
“Hope he gets kicked out for it.” He said turning to shoot a glare over at Draco. Hattie hit his arm.  
  
“Stop that and finish your breakfast.” She told him. He glanced at her then went back to eating.  
  
“You do remember that he tried to get us kicked out last night.” He reminded her.  
  
“Yes, but you’re going to stoop to his level in response to that?” She countered. “You’re better then those Slytherins Ron.” Neville looked between them thoughtfully. “Anyways, you coming with me to Classroom 18 today?”  
  
“Can’t, I’ve got to work on the Potions essay Snape set us.” He answered sighing. Hattie smiled amused.  
  
“Why didn’t you do it with me last night before we went out?”  
  
“I was looking up counter jinx’s.” He answered.  
  
“What do you do in Classroom 18?” Neville asked as Teddy joined them, he stole some of Hattie’s toast.  
  
“It’s the Gymnastics club.” Hattie answered. “A sort of Muggle Sport with a lot of acrobatics.”  
  
“That sounds… like a lot of work.”  
  
“It is.” Teddy said. “Takes a lot of practice and patience.”  
  
“But it’s fun.” Hattie said then looked at Ron. “I’ll meet you at lunch, then if you haven’t figured out the essay by then I can help.”  
  
“You’re amazing.” He said and she smiled before her and Teddy left the room. Daphne Greengrass was there, alone and looking a bit uncomfortable. Hattie looked surprised but smiled at her as they entered.  
  
“If you’re not busy I wouldn’t mind a lesson.” Daphne said. Hattie smiled more.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind at all, but you can’t do it in your school robes.” She said. “Common,” she gestured towards what was given as a changing room and took the girl to get a leotard.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
The days leading up to Halloween seemed to pass quickly, They fell into a pattern, on Tuesdays and Saturdays they spent the time in classroom 18, Ron sometimes joining her, other times heading off to get a start on homework. Hattie and Daphne were on fast tracks to becoming friends. Fridays would be tea with Hagrid and Ron, sometimes Dudley and Teddy joined. Then Hattie would go down for a private dinner with her dad, again occasionally joined by Dudley or Teddy. Ron was nearly always pestering her to tell her who her dad was but it was only half hearted. On the Friday before Halloween Severus invited Sirius to the castle for dinner with them. Hattie’s eyes lit up excitedly and she tackle hugged him. “There’s my girl.” He said proudly ruffling her hair. She didn’t even care that he was making it messier then normal.  
  
The day of Halloween they started learning the hover charm. Hattie was partnered with Seamus who she got along well with, while Ron was stuck with Hermione. “No, no, no you’re doing it all wrong.” Hermione was saying.  
  
“How do you deal with it?” Seamus asked quietly. “I mean, you’re in her dorm.”  
  
“She reads mostly, and does homework.” Hattie shrugged glancing at Ron’s table, he was looking annoyed and red-faced. “And I spend a lot of time outside the dorm,” He snickered a bit.  
  
“I would too.” He said honestly before trying another go at their feather.  
  
“It’s no wonder nobody likes her.” Ron said as they made their way to lunch. “She’s a complete nightmare, honestly.” Hattie nearly tripped as Hermione brushed past them, walking in a quick pace.  
  
“I think she heard you.” Dean said.  
  
“Well…” Ron said awkwardly. “She must’ve noticed she hasn’t gotten any friends.” He commented. Hattie frowned as she watched Hermione’s retreating form.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
“I’ll meet you in the great hall.” Hattie told Ron as they were heading down to lunch she turned towards the bathrooms.  
  
“Hurry, you don’t want to miss the feast.” He called after her, she gave a short wave before heading off down a corridor and into the bathroom she knew Hermione to be hiding in. She knocked gently on the stall.  
  
“Hermione?” She asked.  
  
“Leave me alone.” She called back.  
  
“Please come out Hermione.” Hattie said.  
  
“So you can make fun of me too?” She demanded in a choked voice, clearly on the verge of tears again.  
  
“I’m sorry for what Ron said.” She told her. “He’s very insensitive when it comes to other people’s feelings. Please come out.”  
  
“Why bother with me?” She sniffed. “W-We’re not friends.”  
  
“We could be.” Hattie responded. “I think you’re very smart and that it’s wonderful how much you know.” She told her. She didn’t get a response. “It’s very strange talking to a door you know.” She added and Hermione let out a small laugh. “Please Hermione? I know I haven’t put much effort into being friends so far but I would like to be your friend.” The stall door slowly opened and Hermione stepped out. Her eyes were red and she looked suspiciously at her.  
  
“Why start now?”  
  
“I’ve wanted to try before but, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but you can be very intimidating.” She informed her.  
  
“Intimidating?” Hermione repeated skeptically as behind her a large form lumbered into the room. Hattie’s eyes widened in shock as she saw the troll moving towards them. She forced Hermione down. “Wha-”  
  
“Stay down.” Hattie told her as the beast lifted it’s club to swing at the stalls. Hattie ushered Hermione out of the blast zone then grabbed a chunk of wood. She ran around and threw it at the back of it’s head. “Oi!” She yelled and for a moment it was confused, towering over Hermione before turning towards Hattie. Hattie could feel her body trembling, feel fear coursing through her, the club was already lifted ready to bare down on her. He swung.  
  
“Wingardium Leviosa!” Hattie could never have been happier to hear Ron’s voice as the club stayed in the air and the Troll stumbled into the wall with the force of his swing. Hattie dashed back towards Hermione as it regained its balance and bearings. She took Hermione’s hand to tug her towards the door. “Hurry!” Ron called to them as the club fell onto the Troll’s head as it tried to figure out why it was floating. It fell over unconscious.  
  
“Is it… dead?” Hermione asked, her voice a higher octave then normal.  
  
“Unconscious I think.” Hattie said edging around it, tugging her along as they went towards Ron. “Ron? How did you know it was here?”  
  
“I didn’t.” Ron said. “Professor Quirrell came to the feast late shouting that there was a troll in the dungeon and we were sent to our dorms and I remembered that you had gone off to the lue, you wouldn’t have known.”  
  
“It’s lucky you showed when you did.” Hattie said.  
  
“I noticed.” He agreed. There was a rush of feet and turning they saw Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell in the hall.  
  
“What do you three think you’re doing?” McGonagall demanded staring at them all in turn, but Hattie only looked at her father. His face was white with shock, and possibly rage as his eyes demanded answers from her.  
  
“Hermione and I-” Hattie started before either of the two could. “Had came here before the feast started to use the bathroom and we were talking so it slowed us in returning to the great hall and the Troll came in while we were talking Professor.” She said to McGonagall.  
  
“Hattie distracted it so I could have time to run out of the room,” Hermione agreed though she had been paralyzed to the spot. “And Ron came looking for us cus he knew we came here, The troll was going to attack Hattie and he used the levitation charm we just learned in Charms and knocked it out with it’s own club.” It was extremely close to the truth. Hattie saw that Severus’s lips were pressed into a tight line and her anxieties flared up, she hated worrying him. And this must’ve been on a new level, surely it would’ve meant grounding had she still been at home. “There wasn’t any time to call for help.”  
  
“Then it is lucky Mr. Weasley came to find you.” McGonagall said. Hattie’s eyes were back on her dad, hoping he’d accept the truth. He seemed to regain his composure some.  
  
“Hattie-”  
  
“I’m sorry Dad I really didn’t go looking for trouble this time.” She blurted out. Ron’s jaw dropped in shock while Hermione turned to look at her, then at Snape, then at her again. McGonagall ushered them from the bathroom so that she and Quirrell could take care of the troll.  
  
“Back to your house you two.” Severus told Ron and Hermione. Hattie bit her lip and looked down at the ground as he watched them around the corner before he knelt and pulled her into a hug. She held him close.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She repeated.  
  
“You could’ve been hurt or killed.” He said the worry clear in his voice. “I have half a mind to send you home.” She clutched at his robes trembling, letting him know how scared she had been and he held her closer.  
  
“I didn’t know there was a troll.” She said. “I was really there talking with Hermione,”  
  
“What really happened?” He demanded.  
  
“Ron had upset her earlier in the day, and she hadn’t left the bathroom since after charms so I went to try and convince her to come to Dinner.” She said, “and the Troll walked in as I got her to come out of the stall… I distracted it so that Hermione could get past and we could run to the door but it was going to strike at me and Ron saved me.” He let out a small breath holding her closer.  
  
“Foolish girl, you should’ve just taken Hermione and ran.” He said. “You had to inherit your father’s stupidity.” He pulled back, looking at her and gently brushing her tears from her cheeks. “It was incredibly brave and noble of course, just the thing your parents would’ve done for their friends. But you need to think of your own safety as well.” She bit her lip and looked away, he kissed her forehead. “But… I am proud of you.”  
  
“You are…?”  
  
“Of course, you did what you could, keeping both yourself and Hermione safe until help could arrive.” He reminded her. “Very proud.” She leaned against him and he held her close for a moment longer. “Now go along to your house.” He told her. “They’re finishing the feast in the dormitories.”  
  
“Okay.” She agreed softly and kissed his cheek before hurrying off to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting for her, they sat together eating and waiting for the common room to empty to talk. It was nearly midnight when they were alone. “You’re dad’s Snape?” Ron demanded of her. Hattie didn’t look at either of them.  
  
“One of my dad’s yeah.” She nodded. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“You have two dads?”  
  
“Yes, but they’re not together.” She said. “My Papa is my godfather, and my Dad is-”  
  
“Snape.” Ron finished, still trying to put his head around it.  
  
“Yes.” She nodded glancing at him. “I know you don’t like him.”  
  
“He’s got it out for all of us in Gryffindor.” Ron stated.  
  
“He’s just a strict teacher, he’s actually very nice.” She protested.  
  
“To you and Malfoy maybe but not to anyone else.” Ron said, Hattie crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
“You don’t even know him Ron, he has his reasons for being strict and potions are extremely dangerous if they’re mixed wrong.” Ron huffed.“You’ve never given him a chance, this is why I didn’t say anything before.”  
  
“Of course you’d say stuff like that, you grew up with him. My brothers have always said-”  
“You’re not your brothers.” Hattie stated. “You can form your own opinions.” Hermione watched them bicker, head moving back and forth as if watching a tennis match.


	8. Quidditch

Daphne walked slowly across the balance beam with Hattie spotting her, then, taking a deep breath she bent backwards and propelled herself into a backflip. Hattie smiled, she had gotten better over these last few days and she couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride each time she saw Daphne perform and follow through with a stunt. “Very nice.” Hattie said smiling.  
  
Daphne looked over at her and smiled before joining her on the ground. “I’m glad I started it.” She said honestly. “It’s nice to be moving about like this instead of sitting all day.”  
  
“It is.” Hattie nodded in agreement. “Do you think you’ll stay?” She wondered.  
  
“I will.” Daphne answered and they went to sit on the bench for a break. “Can I ask something?”  
  
“Sure,” Hattie nodded.  
  
“Was there something between you and Draco Malfoy?” She wondered. Hattie fell silent and took a drink of her water to give herself time to think over her response.  
  
“We… used to be friends.” She answered. “Before school started.”  
  
“What changed?” She asked quietly.  
  
Hattie sighed quietly. “He didn’t want to stay friends.” She said quietly. “Because I’m halfblood… and because my cousin’s a muggle born.” She looked down at her hands.  
  
“That’s stupid.” Daphne told her. “You’re a wonderful person.” Hattie gave a small smile.  
  
“Thanks.” She said quietly. “You’re a good person you know.” Daphne grinned.  
  
“Maybe it’s all this Slytherin cunningness just trying to make you my friend.”  
  
“Well it’s working.”  
  
“Excellent, it’s all apart of my evil plan.”  
  
“I thought so.” Hattie nodded seriously and they both started laughing. “But what will your other friends think?”  
  
“They think I’m mental for doing this.” She answered simply. “But if I cared what they thought about it all, I wouldn’t be here doing it.”  
  
“You’re brave,” Hattie mused.  
  
“I am,” She agreed smugly.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
The first quidditch match of the season drew closer and Hattie found herself a bundle of nerves. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Hattie,” Fred told her.  
  
“Yeah, you’re an excellent flyer.” George agreed.  
  
“But I’ve never flown on a team… nor have I flown in front of so many people.” Hattie muttered.  
  
“You’ll do fine.” They insisted. “Just remember what Wood said, stay out of reach and just focus on finding the snitch.” George said.  
  
“I’ll try.” Hattie said quietly.  
  
“That’s all you need to do.” Fred said before ruffling her hair. Hattie batted his hand away.  
  
“You’ll be great Hattie,” Ron insisted. Hermione nodded in agreement. The match was soon, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Shortly she would be out of the building and down at the quidditch pitch.  
  
“You need to eat Hattie.” ‘Mione told her gently. Sighing the girl did as she was told.  
  
In what seemed to be no time at all they were down at the quidditch pitch, changed and waiting for the game to start. Everyone kept praising her, telling her she’d be brilliant and it just made her more and more nervous. Hattie mostly kept high out of the way during the match, looking around for the snitch. It was apart of her and Oliver Wood’s gameplan, stay out of the way and only go into the action when the snitch is in sight. So she hovered around the field searching and listening to the commentary.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of gameplay and one of the Slytherin players ramming her, her broom started acting funny, like it was trying to unseat her. Confused and doing her best to keep her balance she tried to turn to signal to Wood for a timeout. But her broom was completely out of her control. It went as far as flipping her off so she was only holding with one arm. Closing her eyes and keeping her tight grip on the wood she took a calming breath. Well… she was more balanced on her feet then she was sitting, the perks of being a gymnast. Ignoring the twins hovering below her to catch her if she fell she grabbed onto the broom with her other hand and with the skills she had been practicing for years she flipped herself back onto her broom, feet planting firmly against the wood.  
  
“Common you flying piece of wood we’ve done this hundreds of time, what’s different now?” She asked it. The broom seemed to calm slightly with this and with the precision of something she’s been doing for years she straightened, letting go with her hands to help with her balance, her feet sliding to properly center herself, she kicked the broom to take her back to the ground, diving like this wasn’t ideal but she had more control now then she had several minutes ago. Her dad was going to kill her for this but she needed to get to the ground before the broom started acting up again. As she neared the ground she felt something hit her mouth and clamped her hand to it. She pulled up just close enough to land properly before pulling the thing away from her mouth and staring in shock. After all that… she had caught the snitch.  
  
“That was some amazing flying Hattie.” Wood said to her twenty minutes later as the stand was still cheering over the exciting match. Madam Hooch had taken her broom to check it for curses and the team was back in the changing room talking excitedly.  
  
“How’d you do that, standing on your broom?” Fred asked her, Hattie shrugged.  
  
“It’s something I’ve been doing for recreation for years.” She said honestly. “Takes a lot of balance.” She said.  
  
“Well your gymnastics really kicked in there.” Katie Bell grinned at her. “Maybe we all should take a few lessons.”  
  
“It’s a dedication,” Hattie said honestly. “If I didn’t have Quidditch I’d be there more often.” She finished dressing, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail and glanced at the door. Her heart seemed to fall into her gut as she saw her dad standing there.  
  
“A word Hattie.” He said. The entire team fell silent, there was a tense feeling in the air.  
  
“I’ll see you in the common room.” Hattie said to the team before grabbing her bag and following her dad out of the changing room. Once in the privacy of the outdoors, sheltered from view of passing students Severus pulled her close to him and held her. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood like that for several minutes.  
  
“What… caused it?” She asked after a few minutes.  
  
“I don’t know, but I did all I could to stop it.” He promised her. “That was some excellent flying though reckless.” She flushed.  
  
“I’m better balanced on my feet.” She said quietly. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Stupid Gryffindor.” He chided her. “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
  
“I’m sorry Dad.” She said honestly. “I’ll try to refrain from giving you a heart attack.”  
  
“Do that.” He agreed and she smiled at him. “Go on, your house will be router then normal, celebrating their victory.”  
  
“Love you.” She told him before dashing off in high spirits.  
  
Hattie’s high at winning her first quidditch match lasted a week. She was giddy with excitement. “That was some excellent flying.” Daphne said during their next Gymnastics practice. Hattie smiled at her.  
  
“Thanks. What do you want to try out today?” She asked.  
  
“Well, I’ve seen you work magic at the uneven bars, maybe you could teach me?” She asked. Hattie’s smile widened and they went to work at it.


	9. Christmas

Hattie strummed her fingers across the table as she stared at the wall. She could feel the eyes on her. Arriving early to breakfast, it was somewhere near 7 in the morning she had not expected to find Malfoy there already as well. She moved immediately to her table and stubbornly sat facing away from his table. Dudley joined her ten minutes later and helped her relax enough to get a meal before starting her day. “What are our plans for Christmas?” He asked curiously as they ate.  
  
“Papa’s going to be at a conference in the states,” she said. “So we can go home but it won’t be the usual excitement.” He hummed. “But we won’t have to wait for breakfast before seeing each other if we go.”  
  
“I don’t mind staying.” He said. “What will Sev do?”  
  
“Depends on us.” She answered simply. He nodded.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind staying, the castle will be emptier and I could explore some.” He hummed, she grinned.  
  
“Well the Weasley’s will be here too, so Fred and George can help with that.”  
  
“Brilliant.” He smiled and she returned the gesture.  
  
“Draco Malfoy is staring at you again.” Neville said as he joined them.  
  
“Not exactly a new turn of events.” Hattie commented, Dudley turned and shot a glare in the direction of the Slytherin.  
  
“He does do it a lot.” Neville said frowning a little as he got himself food.  
  
“We used to be friends before the school year started.” Hattie explained. “Maybe he’s secretly in love with me.” She offered before taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
“Or obsessed with you.” Dudley suggested.  
  
“What are we talking about?” Ron asked as he and Hermione joined them.  
  
“Reasons Draco Malfoy stares at Hattie all the time.”  
  
“Probably wishes he had your sense of fashion.” Seamus Finnegan said as he, Dean, Lavender and Pavarti sat around them.  
  
“Wishes he were wearing Red and Gold?” Lavender said smiling at the thought.  
  
“Should we make him an honorary Gryffindor then?” Dean suggested.  
  
“The Gryffindor of Slytherin.” Ron snorted. Hattie smiled a little. “He’s too cowardly to be one though.”  
  
“Definitely jealous of your fashion then Hattie.” Parvati insisted.  
  
“Or your hair,” Lavender offered. “I bet his hair never curls. Probably wants curly hair.”  
  
“Curly?” Hattie rolled her eyes. “This isn’t curly Lavender, your hair is curly, this.” She pulled at a strand of her hair. “Is a lion's mane.”  
  
“So he definitely wants to be a Gryffindor.” Seamus said. “He wants a glorious mane like you have.”  
  
“Fine, fine, he can be an honorary Gryffindor, but I’m not inviting him to sit with us, the git.” Ron stated.  
  
“No, I think we can all agree to let him stay with his snakes.” Hermione agreed with Ron.  
  
“Speaking of his snakes” Pavarti muttered.  
  
“Hattie,” Hattie turned to see who called her name and found Dapheny. “I can’t make it to practice tonight, so I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.” She said, Hattie smiled.  
  
“Hope you have a good Holiday.” Hattie said and she returned the smile before walking out of the hall.  
  
“What…?” Lavender stared.  
  
“Gymnastics is a good, bonding sport.” Hattie said pointing her fork at the girl.  
  
“Greengrass does gymnastics?” Neville said shocked.  
  
“A lot of people do Gymnastics.” Hattie responded.  
  
“She’s good at it too, for a beginner.” Dudley put in then blinked at everyone staring at him and he rolled his eyes. “I go to watch the practices, Hattie is my cousin after all.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
The holidays started and Hattie found herself spending nearly all her time with the Weasleys, and Dudley. They mostly hung out in Severus’s private rooms (much to his annoyance) sitting around the fire playing different games or talking. On Christmas day Hattie brought all her presents down to his office to open them with Dudley and Severus and have a family breakfast before the Weasleys (dragging Percy along) came into the rooms, all of them, accept Severus, were sporting Weasley Sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had made for them.  
  
“Who’s that from Hattie?” Ron asked looking at a journal set complete with a rather elegant quill and ink.  
  
“Narcissa Malfoy.” Hattie answered and at the twin's questioning looks. “I’ve known the Malfoy’s all my life.” She told them.  
  
“And you never mentioned this?” They asked skeptically. She smiled amused.  
  
“Ron knew.” She said.  
  
“Oi, throwing me to the dogs.” He complained as the twins pounced at the opportunity. Severus, who was sitting in one of two armchairs sipping his tea rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come to think of it.” Percy said pausing in his reading of a new book, he looked up at Hattie. “You’ve never mentioned a personal connection to Professor Snape either.”  
  
“Because if I had people would cry favoritism in classes for my high marks.” She responded. Severus chuckled to himself. “And I asked Ron and Hermione not to spread it around.”  
  
“That seems reasonable.” Percy conceided after a few moments and went back to his book. Hattie leaned against Severus’s chair and listened to the wireless with Dudley while Ron and the twins were bickering. When it neared 3 in the afternoon they decided to go have a snowball fight. Hattie and Dudley returning their things to their room. Before she could head out she noticed a package on her bed that hadn’t been there before. A little confused, she opened it and found a card.  
  
Your father left this in my care shortly before he died. Use it well.  
Blinking at the card she then lifted the water-like fabric and gasped softly. “An invisibility cloak.” She whispered rubbing the fabric through her fingers. She stayed there admiring it for a long time before folding it neatly and putting it in her trunk before joining Ron in the common room and heading out to the courtyard.  
  
Their snowball fight lasted until supper, together they went inside dripping wet and cold, they warmed up with the meal talking happily and showing Dudley how wizard crackers worked. After eating they went to their common rooms to sit by the fire, drinking hot chocolate and playing Wizard's Chess. Hattie lost spectacularly to Ron, she guessed that she wouldn’t have lost so badly had Percy not tried to help her but overall it was an enjoyable evening. But that night, as she sat alone in her dorm room she found herself sitting with the cloak on her lap. Running the cloth through her fingers she made a split-second decision and wrapped it around herself before sneaking out of her common room.  
  
She didn’t have a goal, accept possibly to see how well the cloak worked. She walked without problem from hall to hall, up and down flights of stairs. Her first real challenge was when Mrs. Norris was near, the cat stared right at her and she wondered if she could see her. But after a few silent minutes the cat turned and walked off. Letting out a soft breath she entered a classroom wanting to rest her feet for a moment. Pausing at at desk she pushed herself onto it and looked around for lack of anything else to do. It was an ordinary unused classroom. The only thing odd in here was a large mirror propped against a back wall, it looked as if it had been placed here for lack of anywhere else to put it. It was a large mirror with an ornate mirror with clawed feet and a golden frame. The words ‘Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’ etched onto the top of the gold.  
  
Hattie stood, curiosity pushing her forwards until she was standing in front of the mirror. Distracted by the frame and it’s peculiar placement she didn’t notice the people until she looked at herself. Her gasp of shock was quickly stifled as she covered her mouth. There were people surrounding her. But… no that couldn’t be true. She had just walked right through where the people in the mirror stood. Staring at the reflection she focused on their appearances. There was a woman behind her, smiling with silent tears trailing down her cheeks, and a man next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders. Next to her mother was someone she knew well, Severus standing strict as always but looking more relaxed and happy then she’s ever remembered seeing him. On the man’s other side were two men she also knew well, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius had his arm casually around Remus’s neck and they were all smiling at her. She knew from photographs that the two she didn’t know at first glance where her parents. Lilly, tall and beautiful. Hattie had her eyes. James with glasses like hers and a mess of hair Hattie knew well. Hattie stood staring at them, drinking in their appearance for what seemed like hours. “I see, you’ve found the Mirror of Erised.” The voice startled her. Hattie jumped and turned looking at the Headmaster.  
  
“Professor Dumbledore.” she said shocked. Then she realized that she had her cloak on and slowly lowered it looking confused.  
  
“Good morning Miss Potter.” He greeted smiling kindly at her.  
  
“How did you know I was here?” She asked.  
  
“I knew your father well,” He responded, “and, given the opportunity to explore with the ability to not be seen.” He chuckled. Her fingers gently stroked the cloak as her eyes turned back to her father in the mirror.  
  
“You called it… the Mirror of Erised?” She asked.  
  
“Yes.” He hummed and stepped closer. “Tell me what do you see?”  
  
“I see my parents.” She answered. “And Dad, and Papa and Remus. But, that can’t be real… can it?” She questioned. “I mean, Lilly and James have moved on.”  
  
“The mirror is a curious thing.” He responded. “Many Witches and Wizards have spent countless hours in front of it, wasting away trying to discover it’s knowledge. But this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor power.”  
  
“What does it do sir?” She asked.  
“I’ll give you a hint.” He said. “The happiest man alive could stand in front of this mirror and only see himself reflected back at him.” She thought this over.  
  
“So… it shows us what we want.” She guessed.  
  
“Yes, and no.” He answered. “It shows the deepest, most desperate desires of our heart. You see your parents reunited with both yourself and their old friends.” She gazed into mirror some more with a sad expression on her face. “It does not do too well to dwell on dreams and forget to live Miss Potter.” He said gently. She nodded and turned away from the mirror. “The mirror will be moved tonight, I must ask that you do not go looking for it again.”  
  
“Yes sir.” She agreed.  
  
“Now then, put on that admirable cloak and return to your bed, you must be tired.” He said gently, she started to wrap it around her before pausing.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Yes Hattie?”  
  
“What do you see, when you look in the mirror?” She asked, he studied her for a long time.  
  
“I?” He repeated. “I see myself holding a pair of fluffy woolen socks.” He told her. “Another Christmas has come and past without any, people will insist on giving me books.” He mused she smiled a little.  
  
“Goodnight Professor.” She said.  
  
“Goodnight Hattie.” He responded and she disappeared under her cloak. It didn’t occur to her until she was getting into bed that Dumbledore might not have been entirely truthful.  
  
“But,” she thought as she took off her glasses and got comfortable in her blankets. “At least next year I can send him something for Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All <3  
> so we're nearly done with the first book, and I have the second book started, with the ideas in my head of how to write it, my problem currently is writing it.  
> Actually I have most of the series completed in my head, but translated my thoughts to proper sentences is a task. Anyways. I thought I'd give you an update and let you know that there is more then the first year planned.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.  
> ~Sammiec3


	10. All In Favor

As a result of Draco Malfoy becoming an Honorary Gryffindor among the first years, the Gryffindor’s had started treating him if not kindly then politely and every time Hattie spied him in the halls with his friends he was naturally confused about it all. Actually their attitude towards the Slytherin’s had become more polite in general with the discovery of Hattie and Daphne's friendship. Not that the Slytherins (aside from Daphne) changed their attitude, but it was always funny to see Parkinson walking away with a befuddled expression on her face after attempting to insult Hermione or Lavender only to be complemented or asked for her ideas on beauty charms, stuck in a trap Parkinson would respond then walk off.  
  
“What’s an honorary Gryffindor?” Daphne asked after practice one day while the two of them were sitting on the benches. Hattie rolled her eyes.  
  
“My year-mates were trying to decide why Malfoy looks at me all the time, and came to the conclusion that he secretly wants to be a Gryffindor.” She said. “So they dubbed him the Gryffindor of Slytherin.”  
  
Daphne nodded a bit considering this then snickered. “He hates all the positive attention from you lot.”  
  
“What about Pansy?”  
  
“She thinks that you lot have finally realized that the Slytherin’s are superior and are treating her properly for once.” They both laughed.  
  
“She would think that.” Hattie said quietly and shook her head. “She has such a big head.”  
  
“I wonder who will pop it.” Daphne mused and Hattie shrugged.  
  
“Someone worth a million of her but somehow finds themselves wanting to stay at her side.”  
  
“So, not Draco.”  
  
“Not Malfoy.” Hattie agreed.  
  
“Hattie,” Hermione poked her head into the room. “Oh, hello Greengrass.” She added to Daphne. “We’re heading to the library, are you coming?” She wondered.  
  
“Yeah I’ll be just a moment.” Hattie answered. “You go on ahead.” Hermione nodded and walked off. Hattie pulled her bag over her shoulder. “See you on Wednesday?”  
  
“Of course.” Daphne agreed putting on her bag too, they walked to the door then parted ways. Hattie made her way to the library but was held up by Draco Malfoy as he came out of a teacher’s classroom alone. Hattie stopped walking and when he spotted her he stopped as well. It was the first time they had been alone, or mostly alone, in months. Hattie tore her eyes away and started walking again, passing him.  
  
“Hattie,” he caught her arm, she pulled it away.  
  
“Leave me alone Malfoy.” she responded.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The words made her reality tremble. Sorry? He was apologizing? It’s been months and he hadn’t even attempted to apologize before. She couldn’t deal with something like this right now. She turned and stared at him for a long moment, disbelief on her face before running down the hall away from him. Once in the shelter of the library she found Ron and Hermione working on a History of Magic essay and joined them. She was glad of the excuse to be quiet as she worked, not wanting to examine her emotions or thoughts and just get her work done.  
  
Why did he chose now to try and befriend her again? She didn’t understand. Shaking her head she returned her attention to the work she was doing and didn’t let herself think about Malfoy until later that evening when she was trying to settle in for bed. She didn’t sleep that night.  
  
“You look like a zombie.” Ron said to her as they sat together for breakfast the next morning.  
  
“I am a zombie, give me human flesh to chow on.” She responded holding her plate out to him. He put some eggs and sausage on it.  
  
“That is some excellent human flesh little bro.” Fred said from Hattie’s other side, she turned slowly to look at him then felt the usual eyes upon her back.  
  
“Your hair,” George said sitting on her other side. “Defies logic.”  
  
“It’s a natural talent I have.” She responded whacking his hand away as he tugged at a strand of the mane before starting to eat.  
  
“I wonder how it stays in such a mess without any help.” George mused.  
  
“And if we can apply these same characteristics to a prank.” Fred agreed.  
  
“You two.” Ron shook his head and they grinned,  
  
“If you’re going to involve me in a prank you could at least ask first.”  
  
“But alas, that gives away all the fun.” Fred said. She sighed and the twins grinned at each other. “Well, off we go Forge, we have things to do.”  
  
“Right you are Gred.” And they left.  
  
“Mental.” Ron said watching them leave.  
  
“Your admirrorer is staring again.” Lavender piped up a moment later.  
  
“Definitely jealous of my fashion.” Hattie told her and they smiled at each other.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie spent the next month and a half avoiding Draco, she was lucky to have school work and an accidental slip-up of Hagrid’s to keep her busy. Hattie spent nearly as much time as Hermione in books trying to discover who Nicolas Flamel was. Hattie recognized the name but couldn’t think from where. “It’s pointless.” Ron groaned during a Sunday in the library mid February. “There are just too many books to look through.”  
  
“You’ve hardly looked through any.” Hermione said pointedly looking at the Quidditch book he was flicking through. Hattie ignored them as they started bickering as she turned the page in the encyclopedia she was reading. The ancient study of Alchemy is founded around the Philosopher’s Stone, a stone that has the ability to turn anything to gold and create the Elixir of Life a drink which grants the drinker immortality. The only known maker of the stone is Nicholas Flamel-  
  
“I found it.” Hattie said cutting off their argument and they turned to her. “Look.” She turned the book to them so they could read.  
  
“The Philosopher’s stone?” Hermione gasped getting both Hattie and Ron to shush her.  
  
“It must be what that three headed dog is guarding.” Ron said with awe. “Its no wonder someone’s trying to steal it. I wonder who it is though.”  
  
“No idea.” Hattie said frowning a little as Hermione took the book to read more on it. Hattie hummed resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, she gazed off into space for a long time as she thought. Ron looked back down at his book. It wasn’t until Hermione closed the book that Hattie returned to reality and found that the empty space she had been staring at now held a blond-haired person staring back at her. She blinked, frowning a little before looking back at Hermione as she started talking. Why was he always there? She didn’t get it.  
  
“-bound to be more protection on it then just Fluffy.” Hermione was saying to Ron. “I mean honestly, one guard dog isn’t enough.”  
  
“You’re right of course.” Hattie agreed. “I bet the other teachers are in on it.”  
  
“Bound to be.” Ron agreed.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
“I think each house, and grade needs an honorary member for the other houses.” Parvati said during lunch. “I mean we’ve got Malfoy for us in Slytherin, Hermione’s the honorary Ravenclaw, and Neville’s our Hufflepuff.”  
  
“Well, we can’t have a honorary Gryffindor.” Dean commented, “we are Gryffindors.”  
  
“How about the ‘True’ member for the home house.” Lavender offered.  
  
“That works.” Ron mused. “Who’s it for us?”  
  
“Hattie.” Seamus said.  
  
“No.” Hattie glanced up from her plate of food. “I refuse, pick someone else.”  
  
“But you are, you’re extremely brave, that last quidditch match proves it.” Seamus said. “You stand up for anyone that needs it.”  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
“All in favor of Hattie being the True Gryffindor say Aye,” Hermione cut in and Hattie shot her a look that clearly said traitor as the first years agreed to it. “Motion passed.” Hattie groaned and pushed her mostly-uneaten plate away to rest her forehead on the table.  
  
“Cheer up Hattie.” Neville said kindly. “It’s just a name.”  
  
“I don’t want it, you can have it Neville.”  
  
“But I’m the Hufflepuff.” Neville blinked.  
  
“Who’s our Slytherin?” Parvati wondered and a silence fell.  
  
“Well if Fred and George were in first year I’d vote them.” Dean said.  
  
“Should I take it since I’m their brother?” Ron offered a little unwillingly.  
  
“All in favor?”  
  
“Aye!”  
  
“Congratulations our sneaky Slytherin.” Dean pat his shoulder.  
  
“Okay, what about Hufflepuff?”  
  
“Susan Bones is Gryffindor.” Lavender said at once.  
  
“Ernie McMillan is Ravenclaw.” Hattie peeked her eye open at them.  
  
“Dursley is Slytherin.” Ron said.  
  
“What about Zacharias Smith?” Hattie wondered.  
  
“He’s a good contender too.” Hermione agreed. They contemplated this for a while.  
  
“Smith it is.” Dean decided.  
  
“And the true Hufflepuff?”  
  
“Hannah Abbot.” Hermione put in.  
  
“Ravenclaw?”  
  
“Padma’s Gryffindor.” Parvati said at once.  
  
“Agreed,” Dean nodded. “That girl can pack a punch.” Pavarti smirked.  
  
“Maybe we had just switched ties for the day Dean.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised.” He commented.  
  
“Sue Li is the true Ravenclaw.” Hermione said.  
  
“I was going to say Michael Corner.” Ron commented.  
  
“No, he’s more Slytherin.” Seamus responded.  
  
“Mandy Brocklehurst is Hufflepuff.” Lavinder put in.  
  
“Now for the hard one.” Neville commented. “Slytherin.”  
  
“It’s not too hard, we’ve already got Gryffindor.” Ron said.  
  
“Well, actually Daphne would be more Gryffindor then Malfoy.” Hattie slipped in.  
  
“True, I mean she ignored all her friends and joined your club, as well as befriended you.” Hermione conceded. “And well, Malfoy’s a-”  
  
“Git.” Ron slipped in. They all laughed.  
  
“Ron,” she rolled her eyes. “I was going to say a coward, you know, for all that stuff in the beginning of the year.” Hattie gave a noncommittal hum in response.  
  
“So would he be the True Slytherin?” Dean asked.  
  
“No that’s Parkinson.” Lavender said.  
  
“I don’t know, Zabini has a strong argument there too.” Pavarti said thoughtfully.  
  
“Both Zabini and Malfoy can be contenders for Ravenclaw as well.” Hermione commented.  
  
“Why is it, that we know the most out of our rival house?” Ron asked.  
  
“Because we pay most attention to them, since they are our rivals.” Seamus responded.  
  
“I think Theodore Knot is Hufflepuff.” Neville commented and they all turned to look at him. “What?”  
  
“Well, if Knot is your vote then it shall be.” Hattie said and he gave a timid smile.  
  
“Two down.” Ron mused. “Two to go.”  
  
“Three down, I think we’re in agreement that Parkinson gets the True Slytherin title.”  
  
“Can’t we give it to Crabbe or Goyle?” Hattie offered. “We don’t need to stroke Parkinson’s ego anymore then it already is.” They laughed.  
  
“No, we can’t, sorry Hattie.” Hermione said and Hattie gave a theatrical sigh.  
  
“So, Ravenclaw? Zabini or Malfoy?” Dean asked.  
  
“Maybe we should get Greengrass’s opinion on it.” Pavarti said thoughtfully.  
  
“Hattie go get her.” Lavender said getting Hattie to frown.  
  
“I don’t… I-”  
  
“Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you pass or face the Slytherin table.” Dean said looking thoughtful. Hattie let out a sigh.  
  
“Neither have I.” Seamus commented as the words dawned on them all.  
  
“I guess I can’t keep it secret anymore.” Hattie groaned. “Draco Malfoy and I used to be friends before school started.” She informed them all and the silent shock was all she could feel. “We had a row before boarding the train.”  
  
“What sort of row?” Lavender asked.  
  
“He called me a blood traitor.” She answered quietly.  
  
“That-”  
  
“Seamus.” Hermione chided.  
  
“I can’t believe him. No, wait, I can.” Seamus continued. Dean looked puzzled.  
  
“I’m sorry, what’s a blood traitor?” He asked.  
  
“It’s that stupid blood predigest.” Pavarti informed him. “A lot of the old fashioned Pureblood families are like that, the Malfoys-”  
  
“Narcissa Malfoy is not like that.” Hattie cut in. Parvati gave her a irritated look for cutting her off. “Sorry, I’m just saying.”  
  
“The Malfoy men, apparently.” Pavarti continued. “Support this stupid purification of the blood thing, that think that muggleborns have no right to be apart of our society.”  
  
“Which is stupid.” Neville said. “Without muggleborns or half bloods we’d die out.”  
  
“So a blood traitor is?” Hermione pushed.  
  
“A family of purebloods that marries outside their status.” Seamus said. “Like the Weasleys, or Hattie’s dad James Potter. James married a muggleborn Lilly, and that makes Hattie a Half blood.”  
  
“Some Purebloods call muggle borns ‘mudblood’ which means dirty blood, it’s the worst insult to use for a muggleborn.” Ron commented. There was silence.  
  
“I can’t believe he called you that.” Neville said breaking the silence. “What an idiot.”  
  
“He tried apologizing for it the other day, I ran off before responding.” Hattie admitted.  
  
“Are you going to forgive him?” Lavender frowned.  
  
“I don’t know about forgiving him yet,” Hattie answered honestly. “But for Narcissa I might accept the apology. He’ll just have to prove himself worthy of being my friend before I think about letting him be my friend again.”  
  
“That’s reasonable.” Hermione said kindly. Ron snorted and they all looked at him.  
  
“I’m imagining him groveling.” He mused.  
  
“Boys.” Lavender shook her head.  
  
“So… the Ravenclaw of Slytherin?”  
  
“I think it’d be Zabini.” Dean said. “Anyone dumb enough to insult our Girl-Who-Lived doesn’t deserve to be an honorary house member.”  
  
“Agreed.” Pavarti motioned.  
  
“Motion passed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm spoiling you guys with near-daily updates, I should slow down before I run out of chapters to post. I'm nowhere near ready to start posting book 2.  
> But I don't think I will because I'll forget to post if I slow down.  
> Anywho, Love you guys, thanks for reading  
> <3 Sammiec3


	11. More School Chatter

“Green, Yellow or Blue?” Daphne asked as she and Hattie walked towards their potions class, they had had an early breakfast before going to the gymnastics room for a quiet session.  
  
“No red?”  
  
“You always wear red.” Daphne said. “It really doesn’t go with your eyes.”  
  
“Blue then.” Hattie responded and she hummed looking thoughtful.  
  
“Okay, I can work with that.” She said as they mounted the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Hattie mused.  
  
“You’ll find out.” Daphne smiled. “Speaking of finding things out, Draco has been pestering me to get you to respond to his apology.” Hattie snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
“He can pester you all he wants.”  
  
“It’s getting annoying, honestly.” Daphne complained. “Can’t you just give him an answer and be done with it?”  
  
“I’m letting him sweat over it.” Hattie responded.  
  
“Clearly, I never knew how whiny he could be.” She grumbled.  
  
“Oh the stories I could tell.” Hattie smirked as they neared the classroom, Hattie saw some of the Slytherin’s turning to watch them.  
  
“That sounds like a date.” Daphne responded. “I bet you have all the tales he… modifies, remembered perfectly.”  
  
“Naturally.” Hattie nodded, she could see Draco frowning in their direction.  
  
“Do I get to know any of these stories?”  
  
“Mmm I don’t know.” Hattie hummed getting her to pout. “Maybe, we’ll see.”  
  
“Leaving me in the dark.” She huffed. Before Hattie could respond the doors opened and they went into the classroom. They took their usual seats and the lesson started.  
  
After class Hattie stayed behind to talk with her dad like normal, and as she expected Malfoy lagged behind to pin her outside the classroom. “I accept your apology.” She told him before he could open his mouth and a look of shock, then relief crossed his face.  
  
“Oh thank gods.” He said relaxing. “I knew you would of course but I was starting to worry that maybe Weasley was influencing you.” Hattie raised her eyebrow at that. “So I was thinking that we could-”  
  
“I never said I forgave you Malfoy.” She cut him off and he stood there for a long moment.  
  
“But you just-”  
  
“Accepted the apology yes.” She agreed. “If you want to be my friend again you have a lot of work ahead of you.”  
  
“But… this is ridiculous.” He said. “I know I was wrong, calling you a blood traitor, because you’re not.” He added quickly.  
  
“How is it ridiculous?” She crossed her arms. “You’re the one that broke it off, and you’ve done nothing but harass me and my friends since.”  
  
“Not true, Daphne and I are well acquainted.” He responded, she glared and he pressed his lips together.  
  
“You still go around shunting Dudley as if he’s nothing and you’ve been treating Teddy poorly as well.” She stated. “So you need to man up, apologize to my friends and prove to me that I won’t make another mistake by forgiving and befriending you again.”  
  
“That can take forever!” He complained. “How am I supposed to prove that I’m a good friend?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something, aren’t you a Slytherin? Use your cunning or something.” She responded. “I’ve got to go, I’m supposed to be in the library.” She added before turning and leaving him.  
  
“How’d it go?” Hermione asked as they picked out their subjects for Flitwick’s charms project. They were each told to find a spell close to their grade or skill level, research how the spell came to be, write an essay on it, then for the class give a presentation on the spell and explain the basic uses for it. Ron had ducked out, vaguely mentioning Fred and George.  
  
“It went.” She answered pulling down a book of water related charms. “He seemed to think we’d pick up right where we left off. And couldn’t believe that I was telling him to prove himself worthy of a friend.” She paused. “And to apologize to all my friends for being a prick.” Hermione smiled.  
  
“Must be a difficult position for him.” She mused.  
  
“Clearly.” Hattie hummed in content as she opened her book to read over some of the charms. Hermione doing the same with another book. Dudley joined them ten minutes later looking confused.  
  
“Malfoy just apologized for calling me a Mudblood.” He said.  
  
“It’s a start.” Hattie glanced up at him. “He’s trying to win my friendship back.”  
  
“Well good luck to him I suppose.” He said taking his own charms book out and getting to work as well.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
“Narcissa wrote to me this morning.” Severus said as he and Hattie walked to his office for dinner.  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“That Draco was complaining of your terms for being friends again.” He answered.  
  
“Apologizing to all my friends for being a prat isn’t hard.” Hattie responded a little haughtily.  
  
“And proving that he’s a good friend?” The man mused as they walked into the room.  
  
“I don’t see the point in trying to stay his friend if he keeps slipping up and calling me or my friends blood traitors or mudbloods.” Hattie answered.  
  
“And this is why you never anger a woman Sev.” Hattie’s eyes snapped up immediately to that voice and a smile broke out onto her face. She hurried over to give her Papa a hug and he held her close. “I brought takeout,” he whispered conspiratorially to her and she giggled.  
  
“I’ve missed you Papa.” She said.  
  
“I’ve missed you too pup.” He kissed the top of her head.  
  
“The food is going to get cold.” Severus commented making them break apart and sit at the table.  
  
“Anyways,” Sirius mused. “You’re making him prove himself as a friend?”  
  
“Yes.” Hattie nodded seriously. “It’s not the first time he’s insulted me or my family and I’m not having it.”  
  
“Just like Lily.” Severus responded. “I’m glad you’re standing up for yourself Hattie, just don’t be too hard on him. He’ll get better with age.”  
  
“Are you sure?” She asked frowning a little. Draco wasn’t likely to just change all his world views for the sake of a friendship. At least, she didn’t think he was. He’s always been stubborn.  
  
“Of course,” he said sincerely. “I got better with age.”  
  
“And look how well he turned out.” Sirius snickered and Severus shot him a glare. Hattie smiled. While they ate Sirius told Hattie about his trip to the States and in return she told him everything that’s been going on with her friends. He was amused to learn of the honorary members and agreed wholeheartedly that Hattie was a True Gryffindor. Severus rolled his eyes at that. After dinner they sat in front of the fire quietly while sipping tea.  
  
“Why did neither of you decide to find a partner?” Hattie asked after nearly ten minutes of silence. Severus lowered the cup he had brought to his lips and Sirius looked thoughtful.  
  
“Mostly because we had you to take care of.” Sirius told her as she studied him. “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but you are a handful on your own.” She rolled her eyes and he grinned.  
  
“But when I got older and spent more time out of the house?”  
  
“I never thought about it to be honest.” Sirius said. “I enjoy how things were.” She looked at Severus wondering of his answer.  
  
“I never found anyone I was interested in.” He told her. She hummed and sipped her tea thinking it over.  
  
“And now that I’m no longer home all the time?” She asked.  
  
“What’s with all this, are you trying to get us out of the house?” Sirius chuckled as she shook her head.  
  
“No, I just… well, we’re a family.” She said a little lamely. “I know that someday either of you might find a partner and start adding to the family. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like, being a big sister.” She added.  
  
“We could take in a foster kid if you want to be a big sister.” Sirius offered.  
  
“No, that’s not what I-” she groaned. “Never mind, forget it.” She distracted herself with her tea, wishing she never spoke up.  
  
“Hattie, you can tell us anything.” Severus said quietly and she looked up at him. After biting her lip for a long moment.  
  
“I’m just… worried that you’re lonely.” She said quietly. Sirius gently pulled her into his side and she curled against him.  
  
“We’re not,” He said softly. “We have each other. It’s more then enough.” He promised and she nodded. He rubbed her arm as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
“Do Gryffindor’s have a right of passage?” Daphne asked as they sat in an emptied classroom working on a Potions essay. Hattie glanced up at her and considered her question.  
  
“Course,” Hattie nodded.  
  
“What do you do?”  
  
“It varies between the students. I had to sneak into the restricted section and get a book on poisons.” Hattie said. “Then hide it in Filch’s office.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound too hard.” Daphne admitted.  
  
“Wasn’t.” Hattie responded. “What about Slytherin’s?”  
  
“There’s this sort of duling thing we do around Halloween.” She answered. “It places you among the other students.”  
  
“What are you?” She wondered. Daphne shrugged.  
  
“Lower ranks. It’s not unusual, first year after all.” She mused. “But there’s a sort of hierarchy, a King and Queen, Prince and Princess, then two ‘Lords’ and two ‘Ladies’. The King and Queen are usually sixth or seventh years. The Prince and Princess usually fifth or sixth, then the Lords and Lady’s are from all the different grades.”  
  
“Your year-mates?” Hattie wondered.  
  
“Balstrode, Davis, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are lower ranks with me. Zabini is a Lord and Malfoy and Parkinson are the Prince and Princess.”  
  
“Of course.” Hattie rolled her eyes. “How often do the positions get challenged?” She wondered.  
  
“Once or twice a month.” Daphne responded easily.  
  
“Sounds like a pain, I think i’d just keep the lower rank.” Hattie said honestly.  
  
“That’s what I do.” Daphne smiled.  
  
“I know that the Hufflepuffs do a scavenger hunt.” Hattie told her. “And the Ravenclaw’s have a challenge of wit.”  
  
“Those sound more fun then a dueling club.” Daphne said. “Maybe I should transfer house's.” They both laughed at that.  
  
“I dunno, you make a good Slytherin.” Hattie mused.  
  
“Why thank you Lady Potter.” Daphne smiled.  
  
“You’re very welcome Lady Greengrass.” Hattie responded. They laugh and return to their work.  
  
“I wonder how the challenge of wit works.” Daphne said after a quarter of an hour in silence. Hattie looked thoughtful.  
  
“I’m not sure, not really close with any Ravenclaw’s to get the details.” She responded.  
  
“And you’re close with the Hufflepuffs?”  
  
“I have a cousin and childhood friend in that house.” Hattie reminded her.  
  
“Right, I always forget about Dursley.” Daphne mused.  
  
“Don’t see how, he’s not that forgettable.”  
  
“Compared to the boys in my house? He’s extremely forgettable.” Daphne pointed out.  
  
“Ah, yes. Malfoy and his obsession with looks and Zabini with his… I don’t know, dark allure?” Hattie offered.  
  
“Dark and mysterious.” Daphne nodded.  
  
“Best looking guys from all the houses.” Hattie shot at her, not noticing that someone blond stopped in the doorway and was watching them.  
  
“Diggory from Hufflepuff.” Daphne said automatically. “Though Lupin’s a close second.” Hattie snickered.  
  
“I agree with Diggory.” She said. “But Teddy’s like my brother.”  
  
“Well that just leaves him for me.” Daphne said snootily and they laughed. “The Weasley twins.”  
  
“I duno, their good looks are dampened when you live with them.” Hattie commented.  
  
“Please,” Daphne rolled her eyes. “There’s not much competition in your house.”  
  
“Neville will be quite the looker when he’s older.” Hattie disagreed.  
  
“But he’s not right now.” Daphne responded, “we’re talking right now.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Hattie smiled. “Malfoy or Zabini.”  
  
“Yes unfortunately there are a lot of troll’s in Slytherin, they’re definitely in the top five.” Daphne agreed grudgingly. Hattie snickered. “Jeremy Stretton or Michael Corner for Ravenclaw.” Hattie considered this.  
  
“Anthony Goldstein is an option too.” She offered.  
  
“He’s too snobbish.”  
  
“We’re going by looks not personality.” Hattie reminded her. Daphne smiled amused.  
  
“Out of all the options who would you pick?”  
  
“Dunno, probably Diggory.” Hattie said.  
  
“I have to agree with you on that one.” Daphne responded, “though the Weasleys would always know how to keep the mood up.”  
  
“Fred or George?” She asked. “You can only have one.”  
  
“That’s unfair, they’re a packaged deal.” Daphne complained.  
  
“Well you can only pick one.” She said, then said “George” while Daphne said “Fred” They laughed.  
  
“Fine, out of Draco and Blaise?”  
  
“I refuse to answer that.” Hattie responded.  
  
“Oh, common, no one would know.”  
  
“Who would you pick?” She countered.  
  
“Mmm, I see your point.” Daphne conceded. “Probably Draco, if he pulls his head out of his ass.” Hattie smiled. “The arrogant prick.”  
  
“To be fair, he only thinks the world revolves around him six days a week.” Hattie slipped in and they broke down laughing.


	12. The Secret's Out

“Are there any rules against letting people from different houses into your common rooms?” Hattie asked Severus during their usual Friday dinner. He eyed her.  
  
“You need permission from both heads of houses.” He said frowning. “Why?”  
  
“I want to be able to hang out with Daphne more.” She answered easily. She smiled at his eye roll. “And Teddy, and Dudley too.” She said.  
  
“Is the gymnastics room not enough?”  
  
“The club’s only twice a week, and people like it to be quiet in there while we work. I wanna be able to talk and play games with them like I do with Ron and Hermione.” She explained.  
  
“I’ll speak with the other teachers and see if we can't set up a few leisure rooms.” He told her. “I know the common rooms can be full at times.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful.” She said excitedly and he smiled at her enthusiasm. “What about sitting at each other’s tables for meals?”  
  
“That is allowed.” He responded.  
  
“And sleepovers for different houses?”  
  
“You’re being quite curious tonight.”  
  
“Daaad.”  
  
“Again, permission from both heads of houses, it’s so we know where our students are.” He said.  
  
“Okay, so tomorrow night can I invite Daphne to the Gryffindor tower and can she stay the night?”  
  
“As long as you don’t plan on causing any mischief.” He answered. Hattie gave him a shocked innocent look.  
  
“Me? Never.” She insisted.  
  
“Please, you are your father’s daughter.” He responded. She grinned.  
  
“You know Papa told me this interesting story from when he was in school.” She said.  
  
“I don’t doubt that, they were always getting into trouble.” Severus said.  
  
“And breaking laws.” She agreed. “Since, you know, he is an animagus.” Severus stared at her then sighed.  
  
“I’m going to have words with that man, giving you dangerous ideas.”  
  
“I wonder what I’ll become, maybe a doe. I know James was a stag.”  
  
“Hattie, please try to be careful.” He insisted.  
  
“I will Dad.” She promised.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
“Professor Mcgonagall,” Hattie knocked on her office door and the woman looked up from her grading papers to see her, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass standing there.  
  
“Come in ladies.” She said and finished the paper she was in while they walked over to her desk. “What can I do for you?” She asked setting down her parchment and looking up at the three of them.  
  
“We were wondering,” Hattie started looking a little nervous. “If Daphne could stay the night in our tower.” Minerva studied the girl, then looked at Daphne who had a hopeful look on her face, and Hermione who was biting her lip.  
  
“Alright, but you need to be on your best behavior.” She informed them. All three girls beamed.  
  
“Thank you Professor.” They chimed before hurrying out of the room.  
  
“I’ll meet you two at the tower.” Hermione told them going off to get things set up. Daphne took Hattie down to the Dungeons to get her things for the night.  
  
“I don’t know how they’ll react to having you in the house.” Daphne admitted.  
  
“I don’t care.” Hattie said honestly getting the girl to smile. She brought her to the entrance, whispered the password to the wall before it opened into a doorway. They walked in together and a hush fell over the room. Hattie ignored it while Daphne led her to her dorm room. The stares followed them to the hall, and whispers broke out after they were out of sight. Daphne went into her room and packed a overnight bag, and grabbed school work before they walked back through the common room. They were stopped by Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing? Bringing a lion here.” He demanded.  
  
“There are no rules against it.” Daphne said glaring at him.  
  
“What do you mean there are no rules against it?” A third year asked frowning.  
  
“She means, as long as you have permission from both heads of houses, students from other houses can come to the other’s common rooms.” Hattie said.  
  
“Professor Snape would never let a Lion come here.” Flint stated. Hattie raised her eyebrow.  
  
“Yet, here I am.” She said crossing her arms and challenging him.  
  
“Get Professor Snape in here, I want to hear it from him.” Flint demanded of another student.  
  
“Don’t bother Flint.” That was Parkinson, she and most of the first years were around the fire. Draco watching them with a frown. “Snape always gives her special treatment.”  
  
“And why’s that?” Flint demanded narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Pansy don’t,” Draco said in a warning tone, but she flipped her hair over her shoulder ignoring him.  
  
“Because Potter is Snape’s foster daughter.”  
  
The news that Hattie was Severus’s daughter spread faster then wildfire. It had reached the Gryffindor tower before they walked into it and Hattie took Daphne to her dorm room just to escape the gapes. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were already up there. “I’m going to strangle Parkinson.” Hattie hissed in frustration. “This is exactly why I didn’t tell anyone.”  
  
“How did Parkinson even know?” Daphne asked as she sat on the camp bed that was set up for her.  
  
“She was there a few times when Dad and I visited the Malfoys.” Hattie answered. “Honestly I’m surprised she kept quiet this long.”  
  
“It was probably Malfoy shutting her up.” Lavender said. “You two were friends, and you said he’s been trying to friend you again.”  
  
“Yes, but before he tried being my friend again, why did he stop her from spreading it around?” No one had an answer.  
  
They spent a good portion of the day in the common room, Fred and George went to the kitchens and food was brought up to them. They played exploding snap, gobstones and talked about everything from their favorite quidditch teams to classes. The boys joining them around dinner and they started up some card games. “I have to admit,” Seamus said after Daphne taught them a game called Egyptian Rat Screw, something her aunt had taught her. “You’re more fun to hang out with then I expected.”  
  
“I thank you kindly.” Daphne said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hattie smiled amused as Dean snickered.  
  
“I’m serious,” Seamus said peeking up at her. “I thought most Slytherin’s were unpleasant.”  
  
“That’s just house prejudice.” Hattie commented. “It’s stupid.”  
  
“But a lot of the prejudices are true,” Ron commented and Hattie gave him a look.  
  
“Not all dark wizards come from Slytherin, some very good wizards are from there you know.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that, but who in particular are you thinking of?” Ron asked.  
“Merlin, my dad, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy.” She listed a few.  
  
“Okay, bad wizards apart of Gryffindor.” Dean shot at her.  
  
“Peter Pettigrew.” She said almost at once.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“He’s the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort.” She said and there was a collective flinch at the name. “Corian Dugal, Amethyst Vein, Owen McGrubban.”  
  
“Never heard of them.” Ron said.  
  
“Course you haven’t.” Hattie said with an eyeroll.  
  
“Amethyst Vein,” Seamus snorted. “You made that name up.”  
  
“She didn’t.” Hermione responded. “I read about her in A History of Magic.” There was a moment of silence where Neville won the pile of cards much to his surprise.  
  
“Alright, alright fine, good and bad go hand in hand.” Ron commented.  
  
“Unless you’re Neville.” Parvati said.  
  
“Unless you’re Neville.” Dean agreed.  
  
“What?” Neville looked up at them confused. Hermione pat his shoulder. “Why unless you’re me?”  
  
“Because you’re wholly good.” Fred said.  
  
“Not an ounce of bad in you.” George agreed.  
  
“But that’s not… I’m not… why?”  
  
“Because you’re you Neville.” Hattie said smiling. “You’re a wonderful person.” He made a noise of disbelief.  
  
Later that night Hermione, Hattie and Daphne were sitting in front of the fire alone and working on homework. “Hey ‘Mione.” Hattie glanced over at her. Hermione looked up from her book and Daphne paused as well. “How much work does it take to become an Animagus?”  
  
“We’re no where near ready to attempt it.” She answered. “Why?” Hattie gave her a look that made her roll her eyes. “No where near ready.” She repeated.  
  
“James and Papa did it in their fifth year,” she informed her. “I think, with your brains, my natural talent and Daphne’s cleverness, we can do it.” Daphne looked over at them.  
  
“You know it’s illegal to do it without the Ministry’s knowledge.” She commented.  
  
“I’m aware.” Hattie nodded. “But I think we can do it. Then we’ll apply once we’re seventeen.” Hermione shook her head but smiled amused.  
  
“Okay, fine, but you’re putting as much work into this as I am.” She told her.  
  
“Course.” Hattie nodded eagerly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie groaned quietly as she endured another potions lesson with the Slytherin girls hissing that she only received good marks because of her relation to Snape. “Ignore them.” Ron said cutting up Mandrake root. “They’re not worth it.”  
  
“It is that sort of attitude that makes our houses hate each other so much.” Hattie said quietly. “We’ve been through this Ron.” Hermione passed her the silver knife so she could cut her own roots. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just because one snake isn’t venomous doesn’t mean they all are.”  
  
“Just because one Lion isn’t vicious doesn’t mean they all are.” Hattie countered. “Lions are more prone to attacking their own then snakes are you know.” Ron blinked at her. “It’s the circle of life.”  
  
“What rubbish are you spouting now?” He frowned, she sighed.  
  
“Never mind.” She shook her head and focused on her work. She finished cutting her roots and added them to the potion. She knew that something was wrong at once. The moment the mandrake touched the light orange liquid the potion turned a dark puce and started bubbling. She had just enough time to cover her face with her arms before the cauldron shattered, dousing her with the acidic liquid that started to disintegrate her clothes.  
  
Snape had a look of pure fury on his face and with a wave of his wand the potion was gone. The spots of skin the potion had touched felt like it was burning away. “Granger, take her to the hospital wing.” He said and Hermione hurried to take Hattie from the room. “Nobody else is leaving this room until I find out who sabotaged this potion.” He said darkly before they were out of hearing range. Hermione hurried her up to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey set to work at once tisking about immature children and the dangers tampering with potions could cause. Hermione sat on the chair next to Hattie’s cot looking worried. Her skin was eventually covered in an ointment then wrapped in bandage and she was told to stay in the hospital wing for overnight observation. Hattie sighed but agreed and Hermione went off to get her a change of clothes, hers were damaged beyond repair.  
  
When she came back Hattie changed then got on the bed and took the Transfiguration book Hermione handed her and they sat reading in silence for what seemed to be hours before Ron, Daphne and Severus came up to find them. Ron set Hattie’s bag down next to her bed and sat with Hermione while Severus pulled Hattie into a hug. Daphne sat on the edge of her bed. Severus asked how she was and then after making sure she was alright he went to talk to the healer.  
  
“It was Bulstrode.” Daphne said quietly. Hattie sighed quietly. “I’m sorry Hattie, I would’ve stopped her if I had known.”  
  
“I know Daphne.” She said “‘s not your fault.”  
  
“How are you healing?” Ron asked.  
  
“Slowly, I’ll be in overnight.” She answered. “Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure nothing else happens. You know, because of how dangerous potions can be.” Ron nodded.  
  
“Well, at least it’s the weekend now.” He said. “Chess?”  
  
“Sure.” Hattie nodded and he went and got the game board so they could play a few rounds before dinner.


	13. The End of the Year

Hattie liked Hagrid very much, but sometimes, she thought his ideas were… eccentric. He owns a cerberus, okay, she can handle that. She’s ran into the dog once and never planned on running into it again. He thinks interesting animals are things like sphinx’s or chimeras. Fine, she was interested in them too but also understood the dangers of them. But for the life of her she couldn’t understand why, why he decided that raising a dragon of all things was safe. She was relieved when Ron’s brother agreed to taking the hatchling and she, Hermione and Daphne took the dragon to the highest tower for his friends to bring to him.  
  
Of course there were risks, and that risk happened to be them getting caught by Filch, 50 points deducted from each of their houses and a detention. One of these insane ideas Hagrid had, was letting two first year students walk alone through the Forbidden Forest while dangerous creatures, apparently Unicorn killing creatures, were wandering about. When Hattie and Daphne discovered the poor Unicorn, someone was feeding from it. They tried to back away silent but stepped on a twig and it turned then started going after them. A centaur saved them and brought them safely to Hagrid. It was safe to say they didn’t get much sleep that night, and with all the attention and disapproval from their housemates, they started sticking to the shadows. Not that they hadn’t already.  
  
Hattie dedicated herself to studying for the finals and her research in Transfiguration. Instead of spending time in the common room where she was likely to attract whispers and disapproving stares, she and her friends settled into a classroom that had been converted into a inter-house common room that few people knew of because of how new the idea was. As it got more popular however (closer to when the term ended) Hattie took to haunting her dad’s office with her friends. He didn’t mind as long as they were quiet and let him do his work.  
  
As the tests came and went a strange thought occurred to Hattie, and after a visit to Hagrid they discovered that he had won the dragon egg from a stranger in the Hogs Head. And through his usual ramblings they also discovered that he had slipped on telling them how to get past the three headed dog. “But who would try to steal it?” Hermione asked in a hushed voice as they walked back to the school.  
  
“I don’t know.” Hattie answered. “But it’s a desirable object isn’t it?” There was a pause. “We should tell Dumbledore.”  
  
“Would he believe us?” Ron asked frowning.  
  
“I don’t think anyone will to be honest.” She answered with a frown. “But we have to try, don’t we?”  
  
But after a conversation with Mcgonagall they discovered that Dumbledore wasn’t at the school. “It’s tonight.” Hattie said as they hurried up to the tower. “I’m going to go try to stop it.”  
  
“Hattie you’re 11, what will you do to stop a fully grown Wizard?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m not going to let it get stolen.” She insisted. Ron and Hermione shared a look.  
  
“Alright, but are we all going to fit under the cloak?” She asked and Hattie hesitated. “Oh come now Hattie did you really think that we’d let you go alone?”  
  
“No, of course not.” She conceided and smiled a little. That night they sat in the common room until it was nearly emptied, then Hattie hurried up to the dorm and grabbed the cloak before they snuck out. Together they puzzled their way closer to the end. After Ron fell in the chess room Hattie got a dreadful feeling that she would be doing this alone. And the feeling stayed with her while she watch Hermione disappear through the fire.  
  
Quirrell was insane. That was what she got out of the conversation they had after she saw him. He was a complete nutter, did he honestly think that lord Voldemort was on the back of his head and alive. He had perished nearly ten years ago. The man spoke in two voices, one pretending to be the former dark wizard and his own voice, then attacked her after she got the stone from the mirror and lied about it. She felt like she was about to die when it all went black.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
She woke to a warm fuzzy feeling that made her just want to drift back to sleep. But she had the feeling that now was not the time to be sleeping so, her mind grumbling unhappily she opened her eyes. It was fuzzy, the color blurry and for a long moment she couldn’t figure out where she was. Reaching to where she normally kept her glasses she made contact with a box first.  
  
“Here,” the voice said and the metal was pressed into her hands. She unfolded them and put them on. Severus was sitting at her bedside and a dark flush met her cheeks. “Do I even need to start scolding you on how reckless that was?” Looking sheepish she shook her head. Her lips mouthed words that she couldn’t produce the air to speak.  
  
What happened?  
  
“Professor Dumbledore reached you in time to pull him off.” He obliged her. “Quirrell is now standing trial for child endangerment and attempted theft.” She frowned a little.  
  
Why can’t I speak…?  
  
“You’re still healing.” He answered and leaned forwards, pushing a cup of potion into her hands and she drank at once. Immediately her throat felt less itchy and constricted. She relaxed at the feeling. “I suggest, not talking until Poppy gives the say so.” She nodded.  
  
I’m sorry.  
  
He let out a sigh and shifted to ruffle her hair. “You foolish girl, why didn’t you tell someone instead of running off to do it yourself?”  
  
I did, McGonagall but she didn’t believe us. There was a moment’s pause.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Forgot.  
  
Rolling his eyes he pulled her into a hug and she curled against his side closing her eyes. “Let’s try not to repeat this next year.” He told her gently and she nodded. After a moment she drifted back to sleep and when she woke it was day and she was laying on the cot again. Finding her glasses she put them on and looked around. She was surrounded by sweets and her friends. Daphne and Hermione hugged her while Ron was digging through her chocolate frogs. Teddy, Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Dudley were sitting around them.  
  
“So,” Teddy said. “You stopped a madman from stealing the Philosopher’s stone.” He mused. “Why am I not surprised?”  
  
“You saw what was under Quirrell’s turban? What was it?” Lee asked eagerly.  
Hattie smiled and, her voice quiet and occasionally halting (she was still healing) she told them the story. Fred, George and Lee cracked up when hearing that the DADA teacher had a face drawn on the back of his head while he pretended it was Voldemort. Hattie couldn’t help but smiling at that either. Hermione shook her head.  
  
“Mental.” Ron said.  
  
“How are you Hattie?” Daphne asked.  
  
“A little sore, but alright.” She answered honestly rubbing her neck. “I don’t much like being strangled.”  
  
“I don’t imagine anyone would.” Hermione said honestly.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie enjoyed the end of term feast, true she couldn’t eat too many solid foods, and she found it a little unfair that their house won the inter house championship with those last minute points. But she enjoyed herself talking over plans for the holidays and being invited to her friends houses. She was even amused when Daphne joined them at their table not ten minutes into the banquet, no one complained at her being there.  
  
She packed her things that night and in the morning gave them to her dad so she could take the train back to kings cross with her friends, Sirius would be meeting her and they were going to have dinner at Teddy’s place. “The summer’s going to be brilliant.” Ron said happily.  
  
“I bet.” Hattie nodded smiling. “I’ll write you when you all can come over.” She promised.  
  
“Oh I do want to see Hogsmeade.” Hermione said excitedly. “I wish second years could go there.”  
  
“But alas, we can’t till third year.” Daphne sighed. Dudley frowned.  
  
“Why not?” He wondered. “I mean, the school’s right next to it isn’t it?”  
  
“It is but the teachers don’t think the students are responsible enough till third year, most of us are thirteen by then.” Hermione said.  
  
“That’s just annoying, we go to a boarding school with few adult chaperons.” He complained.  
  
“I know,” Ron moaned. “But it’ll be nice to go over the summer.” He looked thoughtful. “We’ll get to brag about it to all our year-mates. They’ll be so jealous.”  
  
“Ron,” Hermione chided, shaking her head. They started playing a game of gobstones around lunchtime.  
  
“Hey Hattie, if you live in Hogsmeade, why are you taking the train?” Daphne wondered.  
  
“These last few unsupervised hours with you lot of course.” She said easily they laughed.  
  
“Next year’s going to be great,” Ron said after a bit. “My younger sister’s starting up you know.” He said.  
  
“My sister doesn’t start for another year.” Daphne said.  
  
“Just means she has an extra year for your mum to dot on her.” Ron said wisely and Daphne smiled.  
  
“She’s a sweet little thing.”  
  
“So not the spoiled younger sister type? Ginny is.” Ron commented.  
  
“I think you’re lucky to have siblings.” Hattie said casually as the compartment door opened and the twins poked their heads in.  
  
“You can take some of mine if you want.” Ron told her, Hattie cracked a smile then looked up at the twins.  
  
“Care to be my older brothers then?” She asked them.  
  
“Nah, we wouldn’t trade Iky-Ronny-Kins for the world.” They chimed and Ron went red as the others started laughing. Soon they were at the station and allowed off the platform in twos and threes. Hattie walked with Dudley and knew that he was looking for his parents as she said her goodbyes to her friends.  
  
“Come on,” Hattie said gently to him taking his hand and leading him to Sirius, Remus and Tonks as they waited for them.  
  
“I just hoped… you know?” He said.  
  
“I know.” She agreed. Sirius hugged her, then ruffled Dudley’s hair.  
  
“Ready you two?” He asked.  
  
“Yes.” Hattie nodded smiling. Together with her family, they left the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you lot, here's the end of the first installment of Hattie's story. I've hoped you enjoyed reading and must ask for a bit of patience while I piece together the second book, I know how I want to do it so it shouldn't take me too long to finish writing it. I'll just have to ask you all to be patient while I write it, and if you see any other story's from me popping up, like another chapter in Wolfsbane (I might get to that eventually) or a different story I've been slowly piecing together (very slowly) know that I'm probably only working on them to get out of a block on the Chamber of Secrets... I will admit, the Chamber is my least favorite out of the entire series so it might add to my slow writing of it.  
> That's it for now my Darling Readers <3 I've hoped you enjoyed the story  
> ~Sammie


End file.
